


Найти друг друга

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Кровь – это жизнь, и неважно, в чьих жилах она течёт. А ещё – скелеты в шкафу и новые знакомства, приятные и не очень.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Найти друг друга

– Всю следующую неделю синоптики обещают нам солнце, кажется, лето наконец-то окончательно вступило в свои права… – девушка на экране преувеличенно радостно продолжала вещать о прекрасной погоде.

– Опять солнце и лето, – вырубив звук, буркнул Элиас: он валялся на диване, завернувшись в плед и подтащив к себе ноутбук, и совершенно не походил на того, кто радуется такому хорошему прогнозу, – бедному вампиру до полуночи из дома даже нос показать нельзя, – парень хмыкнул: вампиром он себя называл из-за симптомов выявленной ещё в детстве болезни, которая заперла его в стенах квартиры на весь световой день, да и вообще добавила неприятностей в и без того не очень весёлую жизнь. Хотя едва ли это было обычной болезнью, о нет, это было экспериментом во имя всеобщего блага, а Элиас был одним из толпы никому не нужных обитателей приюта в самом паршивом районе города. Он не любил вспоминать детство и то, что сделало его таким, но сейчас был слишком голоден, так что накатывало, а ещё знобило, и солнце, что пока не зашло за горизонт, давило даже сквозь надёжную преграду из непрозрачной плёнки на окнах и слои бетона над головой. Можно было прогуляться до холодильника, но он знал, что это не поможет: испытываемый голод был совершенно иного рода, хищник в нём хотел крови и чьей-то боли, мечтал о моменте, когда жизнь покинет тело, наполняя убийцу силой. Конечно, Элиас не позволил бы своим инстинктам завести его так далеко, да и проводившие когда-то свои эксперименты и не решившиеся потом уничтожить их результат люди исправно снабжали его кровью, так что осталось дождаться заката и курьера, с которым парень частенько сталкивался в последнее время, ведь когда ты не можешь покинуть дом днём, приходится искать другие пути достать всё необходимое.

«Ну-с, что тут у нас? Так, это будет первый адрес, потом этот, этот…» – Гай привычно мысленно строил оптимальный маршрут движения по городу – байк, конечно, позволял добираться до клиентов компании быстро и без пробок, но всё же не хотелось мотаться через половину города, если можно немного переставить пункты полученного списка. Парень работал курьером, ежедневно выкраивая несколько часов по вечерам после учёбы – остался последний год, негоже сидеть на шее у родителей, да и любимое средство передвижения требовало некоторых финансовых вливаний, а подвернувшаяся возможность совместить приятное с полезным весьма выручала. Проверив, все ли коробки и свёртки упакованы, Гай оседлал железного коня и сорвался с места по первому адресу.

Солнце уже почти село, когда он добрался до одного из постоянных клиентов – неизвестно, что тот заказывал, но курьера всегда встречал с облегчением и был весьма доброжелателен. Сегодня открывший дверь выглядел не очень, да и к тому же кутался в плед, и это в тридцатиградусную жару, пусть в квартире и было достаточно прохладно, как и всегда, насколько помнил Гай.

– Привет, – выдавил улыбку Элиас, отступая вглубь коридора: сейчас людям лучше было не находиться слишком близко – чёртово солнце, слишком долго висящее над горизонтом, тем более конкретно этому парню вообще не хотелось причинять вред. – Я уже успел подумать, что ты не приедешь.

– Извини, было много заказов в другой части города, пришлось сначала туда ехать, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Гай в ответ: после регулярных встреч с доставкой чего-то раз в неделю, изредка чаще, и того, как Элиас отпоил замёрзшего его горячим чаем одним дождливым вечером – благо заказ был последним, – они были друг с другом на «ты» и всегда перекидывались парой слов.

– Всё в порядке, – несколько вяло улыбнулся Элиас, проходя на кухню: с его тягой к минимализму в коридоре совершенно некуда было положить бланк для заполнения, а писать на планшетке он не любил. – Налить тебе попить? Там вроде лимонад был, если я не ошибаюсь, – парень знал, что для большинства людей эта жара тоже была весьма неприятна, пусть и по другой причине.

– Лучше просто чистой воды, – попросил Гай, доставая нужный лист и ручку. – Хорошо, что я работаю по вечерам, представляю, что на улице днём творится…

Элиас неопределённо хмыкнул, что можно было вполне принять за согласие и поддержку. В присутствии Гая было сложнее сдерживать своего зверя: вампиру казалось, что сердце курьера бьётся так близко, спокойно разгоняя по жилам жизнь. Элиас тряхнул головой и постарался сосредоточиться на происходящем, где нужно было достать стакан с полки и графин с водой из холодильника.

– Держи.

– Спасибо, – Гай оставил на столе бланк, в котором нужно было расписаться о принятии заказа, и упакованный в пластик свёрток, и с удовольствием приложился к стакану. Элиас же автоматически расписался в нужной графе и отошёл к окну, прикрытому жалюзи, чтобы быть подальше от человека. – Чёрт, – парень, забрав лист, неудачно повёл рукой и порезался о край бумаги, на тёмную столешницу упала яркая капля, незамеченная Гаем. – Мне пора, ещё три места осталось, – парень и хотел бы ещё немного поговорить с Элиасом – тот был интересен и по-своему привлекателен, но тот, по-видимому, приболел, так что разговоры придётся отложить до следующего раза.

– Да, конечно, – Элиас прикипел взглядом к порезу: он был так голоден, а тут кровь, пришлось даже впиваться пальцами в подоконник, чтобы не податься вперёд, не остановить человека. – Закроешь за собой дверь, хорошо?

– Не вопрос, – Гай сочувствующе посмотрел на парня, нашарил в кармане бумажный платок, приложил его к кровившему пальцу и вышел из кухни.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Элиас тут же подался вперёд, торопливо распаковывая свёрток, но вместо того, чтобы наконец добраться до того, что хоть на время заглушит голод и заставит чувствовать себя чуть лучше, уставился на маленькую капельку крови на столешнице. Может, всё дело в том, что та была ещё тёплой или не прошла через тьму стерильных трубок, но она пахла иначе: лишь однажды Элиас чувствовал нечто подобное – в детстве, когда им давали пробовать множество различных вариантов крови от доноров со всего света, один из образцов пах так же, но он достался другому, не Элиасу, а вот теперь есть шанс попробовать нечто прекрасное. Не давая себе задуматься над тем, как это выглядит, вампир стёр чужую кровь пальцем, а потом слизнул её с кожи.

Стало легче. Всего лишь крохотная порция, но от неё сразу стало легче, так не бывало прежде, голод отступил, но при этом дико хотелось ещё, хоть немного… Элиас остановил себя уже у двери, отругал последними словами и вернулся обратно, чтобы убрать упаковку в холодильник. В этот день он так и не прикоснулся к другой, безвкусной крови, но при этом чувствовал себя совершенно нормально.

А Гай, закончив с работой на сегодня, приехал на место сбора таких же любителей скорости, как и он: парень не первый год участвовал в ночных гонках на одном из мототреков и не один раз получал первый приз. Привычно поздоровавшись и перекинувшись парой слов с друзьями-знакомыми, Гай занял своё место на старте. Ночь, свет фар и фонарей, необходимость полной концентрации и упоение опасностью – всё то, что любил парень, приход к финишу первым и награда – лишь приятный бонус, впрочем, нелишний сейчас. Гай, выслушав поздравления, в очередной раз свёл к шутке предложение одного из давних соперников приятно провести время – тот был не в его вкусе – и направился в сторону дома. Нужно было отоспаться и выждать время до вечерней доставки заказов, когда солнце будет палить не так сильно: от воздействия ультрафиолета у парня сильно шелушилась кожа, а в такую жару надевать полностью закрытую одежду, хоть и светлую, было не очень удобно.

Элиас впервые с начала лета смог выспаться днём: солнце почти не давило на него, но зато, проснувшись почти на закате, испытал приступ голода настолько сильный, каких не было с детства, залпом выпив кровь прямо из пакета. Он отругал себя за такое потакание своей природе и, притащив ноут на кухню – должны были прийти правки от клиента, – занялся приготовлением нормального ужина.

Снова вечер, список адресов. «О, в два места по второму разу, – мысленно хмыкнул Гай. – Сюда в последнюю очередь, может, оклемался со вчера, поговорить хоть…» Разобравшись с доставкой основной массы заказов, парень направился по знакомому за столько времени адресу.

Элиас действительно выглядел лучше и радостно улыбнулся гостю.

– Проходи, не ждал тебя сегодня, – сказал он.

– А там утром, оказывается, машина приехала, которую ждали через три дня только, вот и рассортировали часть заказов к вечеру, когда я на работу явился, – пояснил Гай, вручая ему довольно тяжёлую коробку – не то что вчерашний пакет. – Сейчас лист нужный отдам, – парень привычно пошёл на кухню за хозяином дома.

– Очень вовремя на самом деле, – Элиас отключил плиту, успев в последний момент, и вновь обернулся к собеседнику, который уже подготовил все нужные документы, так что оставалось только поставить подпись, и на этом их встреча закончится. Вот только Гая не хотелось отпускать так быстро, хотелось понять, почему его кровь так повлияла, что в нём особенного, кроме цепляющей внешности и способности легко поддерживать разговор? – У тебя ещё много доставок сегодня? – решившись, уточнил вампир.

– Нет, эта последняя, – убирая бумаги на место, отозвался Гай. – А что такое?

– Хотел угостить тебя ужином, – несколько неловко ответил Элиас.

– Вообще-то, нам нельзя задерживаться у клиентов… – с трагедией в голосе начал парень. – Но я на сегодня закончил и успел проголодаться, так что с радостью приму твоё предложение как от просто хорошего знакомого, – закончил он, широко улыбаясь. – Я сейчас, – и Гай ушёл в прихожую – снять куртку и обувь.

Элиас едва слышно перевёл дыхание, понимая, что дело не только в крови, просто Гай ему действительно нравился, и тех коротких встреч с несколько поспешными разговорами было уже мало. А тот, разуваясь, тихо радовался тому, что хозяину квартиры явно лучше по сравнению со вчерашним днём, и действительно можно пообщаться с ним чуть подольше: Элиас, в отличие от вчерашнего соперника по гонкам, был как раз во вкусе Гая, и пусть полноценное свидание ему не светит, хоть поужинают вместе.

– Где можно руки помыть? Тут или в ванную топать? – пока он возился с тяжёлыми ботинками, Элиас начал накрывать на стол.

– Можешь здесь, – вампир посторонился, пропуская гостя к мойке, и постарался вдохнуть как можно глубже. Наверное, он подсознательно надеялся, что почувствует тот же запах, что вчера заставил его попробовать кровь Гая, но нет, всего лишь приятный одеколон и нотки бензина. – Держи полотенце, – Элиас передал парню нужную вещь, иначе тому пришлось бы тянуться через него, и вернулся к сервировке.

– Спасибо. Пахнет очень вкусно, кстати, – парень закончил плескаться и, повесив полотенце на место, сел на свободный стул.

– Надеюсь, и на вкус понравится. Что тебе налить?

– Воды. В такую жарищу ничего больше пить не стоит, а то ещё хуже станет. Вот закончу учёбу и уеду на север страны, там световой день покороче и солнце не так печёт, – мечтательно отозвался Гай. – Родители поворчали, конечно, когда я им об этом сказал, но спорить не стали.

– Не переносишь жару? – уточнил Элиас, ставя на стол стакан и графин с холодной водой. Он и сам бы с удовольствием покинул этот город, но не смог бы пережить дорогу. Можно было, конечно, ехать ночью, а днём отсыпаться, или выбрать ночные рейсы, но это всё так сложно и требовало чьей-то помощи, да и не было особого стимула. – Люди любят лето – вода, загар, – вампир улыбнулся: нет, правда, он и сам мальчишкой сбегал купаться в местном грязном карьере, до того, как изменился, конечно.

– Дело не в жаре, а в солнце, – покачал головой Гай. – Это наследственное – мне от мамы, ей от бабушки, той ещё от кого-то из родни… Врачи только запрещают загорать и назначают местное лечение – крема и мази, так что у меня пока преимущественно вечерне-ночной образ жизни. А купаться можно и в закрытом бассейне, что я, собственно, и делаю, – парень снова широко улыбнулся и взялся за вилку.

Элиас с интересом посмотрел на него: такое странное совпадение, если вдуматься, вот только он сам даже вечером, пока солнце ещё окончательно не скрылось, не мог показаться на улице.

– Тогда север, конечно, хороший выбор, только там холодно, а это тоже не каждый вынесет.

– Я люблю зиму и горные лыжи, – хмыкнул Гай, – отец на каждые мои каникулы брал отпуск, и мы ездили отдыхать, так что всё продумано. Это маме тепло подавай, хоть ей и приходится беречься.

– А я никогда не катался на лыжах, – с сожалением сказал Элиас, представив, как, должно быть, здорово выглядел Гай в такие моменты.

– Не любишь активный отдых?

– У меня чем-то похожая на твою ситуация, – Элиас решил ответить как можно честнее, – только я вообще не переношу солнечный свет, он с гарантией убьёт меня, если я решусь выйти на улицу.

– Ничего себе… – сочувствующе посмотрел на него парень. – Это заболевание, да? Ожоги от ультрафиолета? Я читал про что-то такое, когда пытался разобраться со своей реакцией на солнце, вроде какое-то очень редкое генетическое отклонение.

– Те, кто работал со мной в детстве, решили, что да. Ожоги, – Элиас показал отметины на запястье, – и если оставаться дольше, то сердце не выдержит. Собственно, поэтому я живу вот так, – он указал на закрытые окна.

– Да уж, это на свежий воздух только ночью выбираться, – протянул Гай, – и с людьми особо не пообщаешься, и учреждения почти все закрыты. Да я ещё счастливчик по сравнению с тобой, – хмыкнул парень, снова опустив взгляд в тарелку.

– Я привык, – улыбнулся Элиас: не хотелось, чтобы Гай заморачивался по поводу его проблем, – к тому же в современном мире многое можно решить с помощью компьютера.

– Ага, и заказов всего, что хочешь, по Интернету, – тот улыбнулся, – от продуктов до мебели.

– Вот видишь, всё не так уж и плохо, – о жажде крови Элиас благоразумно решил не упоминать.

– А ты и работаешь так? У меня однокурсник фрилансом занимается, всех знакомых подбивает на это дело, мол, чего в офисе сидеть, когда можно те же самые задачи выполнять дома с комфортом и без стояния в пробках. Ребята пробовали, вот только силы воли не отвлекаться не у всех хватает.

– У меня, как понимаешь, особого выбора нет, так что научился и не отвлекаться, и время рассчитывать. К тому же работа действительно нравится.

– Тогда действительно всё не так плохо. Было очень вкусно, спасибо, – Гай отодвинул опустевшую тарелку. – Слушай, раз ты выбираешься только ночью, приходи за меня поболеть на следующих выходных? Я участвую в мотогонках, они проходят как раз около полуночи, так что твоему здоровью ничего не будет угрожать.

– А твоему? Это достаточно опасное занятие… – поймав упрямый взгляд собеседника – видимо, тому частенько о подобном говорили, Элиас рассмеялся: – Если ты этого хочешь, то почему бы и нет.

– У меня хорошая реакция, ни разу в аварию не попадал за все годы, – как само собой разумеющееся выдал Гай, – так что всё будет в порядке. За тобой заехать, или сам доберёшься? – парень назвал адрес.

Элиас задумался: с одной стороны, было бы интересно прокатиться с Гаем – сам он, понятное дело, не водил, а с другой, вампир опасался своей реакции на близость этого человека.

– Лучше, наверно, сам, – неуверенно сказал он в итоге, – не хочу отвлекать тебя перед таким ответственным мероприятием.

– Хорошо, договорились, – Гай расцвёл улыбкой: у них будет почти свидание, ведь, судя по всему, Элиасу он нравится. – Уже поздно, я, наверное, пойду. Спасибо за ужин, может, встретимся ещё на неделе, я каждый день работаю. Да, и на всякий случай… – парень вышел в прихожую и быстро вернулся с ручкой в руке. – Мой номер, если не найдём друг друга на месте, – Гай записал нужные цифры на обороте бланка заказа, оставляемого клиенту.

– Хорошо, я позвоню, если нужно будет что-то уточнить. Спасибо за компанию.

Парень ещё раз широко улыбнулся и пошёл одеваться. Отпускать его вампиру по-прежнему не хотелось, но и придумать ещё какой-то повод для задержки Элиас не мог.

– Значит, до встречи?

– До встречи.

Гай подхватил с пола свой рюкзак, кивнул на прощание и скрылся за дверью, думая, что стоит попробовать вытащить парня ещё куда-нибудь после предстоящей гонки, а оставшийся в одиночестве Элиас вдруг остро почувствовал, как тихо стало в квартире, и вроде он к этому уже привык, но сейчас отчего-то зацепило. На почте уже ждали правки, и нужно было работать, но совершенно не хотелось, словно он опять голоден, и это отнимает все силы. Хотя, скорее, это обычная человеческая хандра и тоска по возможности быть рядом с себе подобными. Позволив себе ещё немного просто постоять в прихожей, чувствуя потихоньку улетучивающийся запах гостя, Элиас встряхнулся, навёл порядок и сел за ноутбук.

Остаток недели пролетел быстро, и в субботу после работы Гай снова направился к месту встречи любителей погонять и всех причастных, надеясь, что Элиас не передумал и правда приехал. Странно, но он сразу заметил знакомую фигуру среди других таких же болельщиков – парень явно привлекал внимание и с лёгкостью, которую не заподозришь в затворнике, общался с окружающими: было в нём нечто такое, завораживающее, что ли.

– Доброй ночи, Эл, – сверкнув улыбкой, поздоровался Гай, подойдя к разношёрстной толпе. – Ну как тебе наше скромное общество?

– Привет, – улыбнулся в ответ Элиас. – Весьма интересное.

– Рад, что ты всё же выбрался, – парень, оглядев толпу, предложил: – Отойдём немного в сторону? Или продолжишь беседу?

Причин для отказа у Эла не было: не хотелось обижать того, в ком заинтересован, променяв его общество на общение с другими людьми.

– Если ты не должен, не знаю, подготовиться к гонке, или что-то подобное.

– Нет, ближайшие минут пять мы предоставлены сами себе, пока техники всё проверяют, – отмахнулся Гай. – Кстати, сегодня у нас новые участники, так что гонка будет интереснее обычного.

– Мне не с чем будет сравнивать, – облегчённо улыбнулся Элиас, – но, судя по всеобщему ажиотажу, ждут чего-то эпичного. А ты сам как? Настроился? Ты вроде местной звезды, кстати, интересно было узнать о тебе с этой стороны.

– О, тебя уже просветили? – парень искренне рассмеялся. – Есть у меня один заклятый соперник – Юджин, вон он, кстати, стоит, – Гай указал чуть в сторону, – обходил меня всего пару раз, но каждый заезд обещает занять первое место и после, делая вид, что обижается, напрашивается на продолжение вечера – мол, хоть так компенсировать проигрыш. Почти ритуал уже.

– Понятно, – улыбнулся Элиас, глядя на того самого Юджина: странно, он казался таким ярким, запоминающимся, и если уж ему не удалось заинтересовать Гая, то куда уж вампиру. Нет, он не был невзрачным, да и привлекать к себе внимание умел – небольшой бонус, пришедший вместе с тягой к крови, но всё же явно проигрывал гонщику. – Главное, будь осторожен, даже если ловишь кайф от опасности и скорости.

– У меня высокая скорость реакции, – серьёзно ответил Гай, – и я не гонюсь за первым местом, победа – не главное. Я всегда осторожен, а сегодня буду особенно, нельзя же тебя разочаровать, – после этих слов парень снова сверкнул улыбкой.

– Пора пожелать тебе удачи?

– Пора. Я на старт.

– Тогда удачи, полюбуюсь тобой… В смысле, гонкой, конечно, – Элиас улыбнулся. – Удачи, Гай.

– Да, мессир, – тот изобразил поклон – аристократическая бледность парня, хоть и вынужденная, ему шла, хотелось на это указать, хоть в виде шутки – и направился к своему мотоциклу, Элиас же пошёл в другую сторону, как раз туда, где стояли его недавние знакомые, стараясь подавить очередной приступ жажды крови. Радовало только то, что пока всё вокруг не затягивало пеленой, и мысли были достаточно чёткими.

Пара напутственных слов, взмах флагами – и двухколёсные кони с рёвом сорвались с места, пронесясь мимо зрителей. Признанные мастера – Гай и Юджин – шли почти вровень, но бесстрастный фотофиниш зафиксировал небольшой разрыв. Поздравления, улыбки, смех, вручение награды…

Элиас, вместе с остальными подошедший чуть ближе, услышал голос победителя:

– Свершилось! Я наконец-то снова тебя обошёл, – Юджин от души хлопнул Гая по плечу. – Предлагаю отметить это дело, целая ночь впереди.

– Нет, спасибо, – рассмеялся тот, заметив Элиаса, – у меня уже есть компания на сегодня, – пожал парню руку и добавил: – Поздравляю, ты это заслужил.

– И кто этот счастливчик, затмивший прекрасного меня? – не спешил сдаваться Юджин, поддерживая их игру и подмигивая одной из девушек.

– Один готический принц, – хмыкнул Гай. – Всё, мне пора, – и направился к Элиасу, привычно улыбаясь.

– Это было здорово, – Элиас был так явно воодушевлён, кажется, ему даже неважно было, что Гай пришёл вторым, его захватила гонка и скорость, он и не думал, что подобное зрелище может так понравиться, но тут же пришло и понимание того, что Гай может совершенно иначе видеть ситуацию. – Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроен?

– Чем? Проигрышем? Нет, конечно, я же говорил, что победа – это не главная цель, скорее, приятный бонус после порции адреналина. И я рад, что тебе понравилось, приезжай ещё, летом гонки проходят каждую неделю, пусть я и участвую не во всех подряд, да и кроме нас с Юджином есть и другие умелые и быстрые ребята и девчонки.

– Я уверен в этом, но сегодня я здесь из-за тебя, и без тебя это будет не так уж интересно. Прости, если это было слишком откровенно.

– Польщён, – Гай внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. – Отвезти тебя домой? Хотя тут недалеко есть охраняемая парковка, и до рассвета ещё есть время, можно немного погулять, – решив, что можно попробовать развить отношения, предложил он.

– Давай всё же домой. Я не привык долго находиться на улице, хотя недалеко от моего дома есть неплохое кафе, и оно должно быть ещё открыто, можем посидеть там, если ты не против, а для прогулки можно выбрать и другую ночь. – «Когда я накачаюсь кровью, – добавил он про себя, – и не буду думать о твоей».

– Хорошо, тогда идём, – кивнул Гай.

– Надеюсь, с пассажирами ты ездишь чуть медленнее, пусть я и не отказался бы оценить твоё мастерство, – Элиас махнул рукой тем, с кем успел здесь познакомиться, прощаясь.

– Обижаешь, пассажиров нужно беречь больше себя, – отозвался Гай, – да и центр тяжести вдвоём смещается, такую же скорость набрать можно, но маневрировать сложнее. Держи, – он вручил Элиасу шлем, – помочь застегнуть?

– Было бы неплохо, – улыбнулся Элиас: застёжка только с виду казалась обычной, так что он решил не отказываться от помощи.

Гай, дождавшись, пока парень водрузит защиту на голову, ловко защёлкнул крепление, мимолётно коснувшись прохладной на ночном воздухе кожи, надел свой шлем, оседлал мотоцикл и чуть повернулся к Элиасу, дожидаясь, пока тот сядет сзади. Вампир, порадовавшись про себя, что выражения его глаз не видно за стеклом, и так меньше ощущается быстрый ток чужой крови по жилам, устроился на сиденье и обнял Гая за талию. Мотор взревел, и железный конь сорвался с места, ловко огибая препятствия.

Ездить вот так по ночному городу Элиасу определённо понравилось, или дело в том, кто был за рулём? Но вот уже знакомая улица и нужный дом.

Гай остановился и, сняв шлем, уточнил:

– Ну что, кафе, или ты домой?

– Кафе, – улыбнулся Элиас, – если ты, конечно, не против.

– Я только за, – радостно улыбнулся парень. – Веди. Надеюсь, они ещё работают, а то я не в курсе, какое именно заведение ты имел в виду.

– Работают, конечно, хотя в это время туда редко кто заходит, – Элиас привычно пошёл в нужную сторону.

Кафе было неприметным, даже вывеска была подсвечена лишь несколькими небольшими лампами, но в маленьком зале было уютно и пахло пряностями.

– Интересное место, – Гай осмотрелся и устроился за столом напротив Элиаса, – надо иметь его в виду. Так, кофе мне уже лучше не пить, а вот чаю… – парень пробежался взглядом по меню и озвучил свой заказ принёсшей папку официантке, а Элиас даже не стал заглядывать туда: он достаточно часто бывал здесь, так что помнил название понравившихся вещей наизусть.

– В ночи есть своё очарование, – заметил Гай чуть позже, – тишина, свет фонарей и рекламы, пустые улицы, ночные цветы… Я ещё рассвет иногда встречаю, если следующий день свободен, мне он нравится больше заката. Жаль, что ты не можешь оценить красоту момента, – немного грустно добавил он.

– Брось, сейчас всё это можно посмотреть на плазме в отличном качестве, – улыбнулся Элиас. – К тому же я до сих пор помню, как выглядит рассвет, и как это, когда яркое тёплое солнце не причиняет боли. Я же не всегда был таким.

– А, так это не с рождения? – облегчённо улыбнулся Гай. – Понятно. А куда ты ещё ходишь, кроме некоторых кафе, если не очень любишь ночные улицы?

– Наверно, это странно, но мне легче работать ночью: иногда такое ощущение, что солнце давит даже через стены, и лучше спать, когда оно выходит из-за горизонта, наверно, поэтому я мало где бываю, не могу толком найти времени. А может, потому что нет компании, – осторожно добавил Эл, собственно, не очень-то и соврав.

– Ну, компанию я тебе вполне могу составить, как минимум на выходных, – тут же предложил Гай, – по будням иногда есть дела с утра, я не всю ночь шастаю.

– Буду рад этому. Надеюсь, я не слишком навязчив? – Элиас правда волновался об этом, потому что никогда прежде он не пытался заинтересовать кого-то настолько откровенно и настойчиво.

– С чего бы? – искренне удивился парень. – Это же я тебя на гонку вытащил и предлагаю ещё встретиться. Всё в порядке.

– Иногда лучше уточнить.

После этого разговор потёк сам собой: они обсудили учёбу Гая и работу обоих, предпочтения в музыке, кино и книгах – обычная беседа двоих, желающих узнать друг друга ближе. Парни просидели так больше часа – до самого закрытия кафе – и после не спеша пошли до дома Элиаса.

– Прекрасная ночь, – улыбнулся Гай, дойдя до нужного подъезда, – спасибо тебе за неё.

– А тебе – за новый опыт, было очень здорово наблюдать за тобой на дороге, пусть и не так долго, как хотелось, и ездить по ночному городу – тоже.

– Я загляну на следующих выходных, ты не против? Не на гонку, просто куда-нибудь сходить или съездить, – улыбнулся парень, – за неделю придумаю, куда именно.

– Буду рад.

– Отлично, – Гай после секундного раздумья коротко коснулся чужих губ, понадеявшись, что не ошибся и так же нравится Элиасу, как он – ему. – До встречи.

– До встречи, – несколько заторможенно ответил парень, но не потому, что был против такого прощания, просто опять всколыхнулась жажда, с которой нужно было справиться.

Гай ещё раз улыбнулся на прощание и ушёл. Элиас посмотрел ему вслед, вслушался в рокот мотора и не торопясь пошёл домой: до рассвета было ещё время, которое стоило провести за работой и, возможно, попутно за воспоминаниями о приятно проведённом времени.

На неделе Гай ещё раз приехал с очередным пакетом без опознавательных знаков, вручил его Элиасу и покаялся, что совершенно нет времени поговорить даже недолго – слишком много заказов. На этот раз вампира его поспешность даже отчасти порадовала: яркое солнце днём и голод сделали своё дело – он снова был слишком вялым и не лучшей компанией для Гая. Безвкусная, но хоть как-то спасающая ситуацию донорская кровь позволила почувствовать себя относительно нормальным человеком, и Элиас, вздохнув, снова уселся за ноутбук – теперь, мысля относительно ясно, он мог работать быстрее, чтобы разгрузить выходные и побыть рядом с Гаем чуть подольше.

Звонок в дверь раздался в субботу незадолго до полуночи. Вампир не ждал гостей, точнее, не так, он ждал только одного человека, но надеялся, что тот всё же позвонит, чтобы можно было приготовиться к его приходу. Звонок повторился, и Элиас поспешил открыть дверь, чтобы не заставлять Гая ждать.

– Здравствуй, – отступая чуть в сторону, чтобы гость мог войти, сказал парень, – я рад тебя видеть.

– Доброй ночи, – сверкнул улыбкой тот, проходя. – Пойдём в кино на ночной сеанс? Оказывается, один из кинотеатров до двух ночи работает, как раз успеем.

– Почему бы и нет. Дай мне пару минут, приведу себя в порядок, и можно идти.

– Да, не вопрос, – Гай прислонился к стене, давая понять, что готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется. – На следующей неделе, кстати, дождь обещают, – поделился он новостями, – может, хоть немного попрохладнее будет, и тебе полегче.

– Я люблю дожди, даже не потому, что становится легче, просто с детства завораживала вода, льющаяся с неба, – откликнулся Элиас, поспешно собираясь.

– Надо будет запомнить, – Гай немного помолчал и добавил: – А я в детстве очень любил время сразу после грозы – такой особый запах, и можно всласть попрыгать по лужам…

– О, это тоже особое время, – с улыбкой согласился с ним вампир, выходя в прихожую.

– Идём. Покатаю тебя ещё раз, – Гай отлепился от стены и открыл входную дверь.

– С удовольствием, – искренне откликнулся Элиас.

Путь до кинотеатра оказался неприлично коротким, по мнению обоих парней, пусть вслух они этого и не озвучили. Уже внутри Гай указал на одну из афиш:

– Он ещё идёт, ты вроде говорил, что хотел посмотреть, но не складывалось. Не против?

– Совершенно нет, – улыбнулся вампир. – К тому же этот сеанс ближайший, как раз успеем купить билеты и что-нибудь перекусить.

– И чавкать на ползала? – хмыкнул Гай. – Лучше после посидеть тут или найти какое-нибудь кафе.

– То есть никакого попкорна и газировки? – поддразнил его Элиас, у которого походы в кино всегда ассоциировались с этими вещами. Впрочем, он не собирался настаивать. – Давай всё же поторопимся.

– Идём, идём, – Гай рассмеялся и действительно направился к окошку кассы. – Зал почти полный, – поделился он спустя пару минут, – сидеть придётся сбоку. Что значит лето, народ из дому только под вечер выбирается, ночная жизнь кипит.

– Вот и приобщимся к ней, – Элиас с улыбкой смотрел на людей, спешащих на сеанс: сейчас, среди них, вампир мог хоть ненадолго забыть о своих особенностях, ведь он был почти сыт, солнце не светило, и вот эта радость, предвкушение и тихие разговоры, видимо, об ожиданиях от фильма – так легко почувствовать себя частью всего этого. – Думаю, теперь уже можно идти, – новая улыбка досталась Гаю, которого, собственно, и стоило благодарить за этот вечер.

Парень улыбнулся в ответ, они заняли свои места, и фильм начался. Сидеть в соседних креслах, касаясь друг друга плечом, тихо делясь впечатлениями и предположениями по поводу сюжета, было удобно и правильно, к тому же долгие взгляды, что Гай ловил со стороны парня, вдохновляли и заставляли верить в лучшее, и он окончательно уверился в своём решении предложить Элиасу начать полноценно встречаться.

После сеанса, выйдя из зала, Гай уточнил:

– Ну что, посидим тут или пойдём искать другое место, работающее допоздна?

– Знаешь, я слышал об одном кафе, – несколько неуверенно сказал Элиас, – на другом конце города, вроде на старой барже, должно быть красивое место, что скажешь?

– Старая баржа? – парень ненадолго задумался. – Да, я знаю, где это, но в кафе не был, проезжал мимо. Хорошо, давай туда.

– Я не настаиваю, просто предложил, – на всякий случай добавил вампир.

– Всё в порядке, мы же на колёсах, – улыбнулся Гай, придержав входную дверь, – так что по времени нет особой разницы, идти полквартала пешком или проехать через полгорода.

– Если действительно нет разницы, то лучше всё же туда, мне было бы интересно взглянуть.

Доехали и правда быстро – Гай в силу особенностей своей работы знал, где можно срезать путь, и пользовался этим на полную катушку. Впрочем, он мог и не торопиться, Элиасу нравилось ездить с ним.

– Вот мы и на месте. О, открыто ещё больше двух часов, отлично. Надо иметь в виду это место…

– Если кухня у них такая же, как и обстановка, то определённо.

Они просидели в кафе до самого закрытия, обсудили недавний фильм и много всего прочего, узнавая чужие вкусы и отношение ко всему, что в голову взбредёт. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, закончились и эти посиделки, и парни вновь помчались по ночным улицам в сторону дома Элиаса.

– Спасибо за компанию, – тепло улыбнулся Гай, дождавшись, пока тот встанет на тротуар, – жаль, что светать начнёт уже через полчаса…

– Лето… Ничего не поделаешь, – Элиас скинул шлем, передавая его спутнику. – Предложить тебе кофе перед дорогой?

– Не откажусь, – Гаю и правда хотелось побыть рядом ещё немного.

Вампир ярко улыбнулся и потянул парня за собой: кофе приготовить было несложно, тем более тому, кто ему так нравился.

Немного позже, когда они уже сидели за столом с кружками, Гай выдал:

– Давай встречаться? Я бы хотел узнать тебя ещё ближе.

– Мне казалось, нечто подобное уже происходит, – постарался как можно безмятежнее улыбнуться Элиас, лихорадочно думая, как поступить: ему был дорог этот человек, интересен, но всегда оставалось «но» – его кровь, вообще кровь, если уж на то пошло, но в нормальном мире о таком не говорят.

– Нет, у нас было всего два свидания и один короткий поцелуй, – уточнил Гай, – а я говорю о чём-то большем. Значит, ты согласен? – парень внимательно посмотрел на собеседника.

– Согласен, – небольшая пауза перед ответом была всё же довольно заметна, но её вполне можно списать на смущение.

– Отлично, – Гай ободряюще улыбнулся, решив, что всё дело в том, что у Элиаса из-за его вынужденного затворничества просто небольшой опыт отношений с кем-то, и залпом допил остывший кофе. – Скоро утро, мне уже пора. Я позвоню через пару дней, решим, куда и когда сходить, хорошо?

– Или я сам, если появятся идеи. Ты не против?

– Нет, не против, – парень встал, Элиас тоже – чтобы проводить гостя до двери, но Гай вместо того, чтобы выйти из кухни, осторожно обнял его, давая возможность высвободиться, если что, и поцеловал – не так легко, как в первый раз, но нежно, ненастойчиво. Сложно было противостоять такому, Элиас и не смог, ответил на поцелуй, стараясь не думать о том, что под тёплой кожей, так близко, течёт кровь, вкус которой он всё никак не мог забыть.

Наконец, неохотно отстранившись, Гай улыбнулся, любуясь чуть расфокусированным взглядом парня напротив, и разжал руки.

– Мне всё-таки пора…

Элиас чуть было не брякнул: «Останься», – но всё же успел остановиться.

– Да, солнце почти встало. Созвонимся?

– Конечно. До встречи, – и Гай вышел в прихожую.

Глядя, как он одевается, Элиас не прекращал улыбаться: всё же они вместе, и как бы ни повернулась жизнь дальше, пока они рядом и явно готовы к следующему шагу.

Ещё раз коснувшись чужих губ на прощание, Гай широко улыбнулся и сбежал по лестнице, слыша тихий стук двери за спиной. Настроение было отличным, впереди ждала недолгая дорога домой, сон, обычные дела и предвкушение следующего свидания. Пожалуй, стоит поискать места поприличнее, куда можно сходить после полуночи – в обычные бары, куда парень с друзьями заглядывал после гонок, Элиаса тащить не хотелось.

Вампир же с улыбкой вспоминал прошедшую ночь, но прежде чем завалиться спать, залез в почту – такая привычка, и там нашлось письмо от тех же людей, что исправно доставляли ему кровь. Раз в несколько месяцев он получал подробные анкеты – наверное, о нём и его особенности всё ещё пытались узнать чуть больше, пусть она и была признана бесполезной, Элиас был почти уверен в этом. Вот и теперь он отвечал на бесконечные и бессмысленные вопросы, стараясь не отступать от своего шаблона: рассказывать хоть кому-то о Гае и его крови он не собирался совершенно, не стоило сталкивать человека и этот мир, тому явно не нужны бессмысленные эксперименты. Закончив с анкетой, Элиас улёгся спать, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как начинает давить поднявшееся над горизонтом солнце.

Следующим вечером, разбираясь с новым заданием с работы, Эл понял, что дома как-то слишком тихо, хотя раньше это его совершенно не смущало и даже нравилось, ещё немного он пытался сосредоточиться, но вскоре бросил это занятие и набрал номер Гая, вслушиваясь в гудки.

– Привет, я тебя не отвлекаю? – с улыбкой сказал вампир, услышав знакомый голос.

– Привет, – по тону было понятно, что Гай рад его слышать. – Не слишком, я только от очередного заказчика вышел.

– Ещё много работы? – уточнил Элиас, поднимаясь с дивана. – Хотел предложить тебе поужинать. Как раз собираюсь готовить. Что скажешь?

– Всецело за, в прошлый раз мне понравилось. Буду часа через полтора примерно, если задержусь, позвоню.

– Жду. Пора бежать? – Элиасу не хотелось так быстро обрывать разговор, но он понимал, что Гаю нужно работать.

– Если я хочу приехать пораньше, то да. До встречи, Эл, скоро буду.

– Удачи. Будь осторожней.

– Конечно, – и Гай отключился: ему и правда нужно было работать.

К дому Элиаса парень подъехал через час и двадцать пять минут, если верить мобильнику.

– Успел, – улыбнулся Гай, заглянувший по дороге в магазин за сладостями, и направился в гости.

Элиас открыл дверь с небольшой задержкой – он ещё не успел закончить с ужином, – пропустил гостя в квартиру и, коснувшись его губ приветственным поцелуем, унёсся обратно на кухню.

– Проходи, – на ходу бросил он, – всё почти готово.

Гай только хмыкнул, разделся и пошёл за ним.

– А это к чаю. Или к кофе, – он опустил свою ношу на стол. – Не спеши, я уже никуда не тороплюсь.

– Мы, может, и не торопимся, а вот еда пригорит, – с улыбкой ответил вампир.

– Чем-нибудь помочь?

– Нет, не нужно, я сам, – покачал головой Элиас, – отдохни лучше пока.

Парень пробормотал что-то утвердительное и правда уселся и расслабленно откинулся на стену, любуясь хозяином дома и предвкушая ещё один вечер рядом.

– Устал? – вампир наконец опустил перед ним тарелку.

– Не слишком, – Гай благодарно улыбнулся, – заказов было не так много, но в разных концах города, больше ездил, чем коробки носил. А у тебя как вечер прошёл?

– Как обычно, – пожал плечами Элиас, – попытался работать, но в итоге больше думал о тебе, чем о новом заказе. Налить кофе?

– Налей, пожалуйста. Значит, обо мне? – прищурился парень. – Пожалуй, стоит и в остальные дни расправляться с доставкой так же быстро, как и сегодня…

– Я определённо не против, – Элиас поставил перед ним чашку, благо кофейник уже был полон, и, не удержавшись, вновь поцеловал.

На этот раз лёгким касанием отделаться ему не удалось, Гай поймал его за руку, притягивая к себе и не давая отстраниться.

– Если бы я знал, что ты так здорово целуешься, пригласил бы на свидание гораздо раньше, – наконец выдал он, с явным сожалением отпустив парня.

– Кто-то вроде говорил, что им запрещено задерживаться у клиентов… – Элиас неохотно вернулся на своё место. – Видно, поэтому у меня не было времени на то, чтобы тебя впечатлить.

– Говорил, – кивнул Гай, – но несколько раз был у тебя в последнюю очередь, как и полторы недели назад. Ладно, что было, то было, главное, сейчас я здесь и очень этому рад.

– Как и я. Давай все же поужинаем, ладно?

– Конечно. Приятного аппетита. Кстати, меня на гонку на выходных опять зовут, эти же я пропустил, ты как, со мной? – уточнил парень, расправляясь с содержимым тарелки.

– Ещё бы, не собираюсь пропускать такое зрелище, – взгляд Элиаса явно давал понять, что говорит он не о гонке в целом, а о своём госте. – Там же, где в прошлый раз?

– Да, – кивнул Гай. – И на неделе, думаю, всё-таки куда-нибудь сходим, я, пока по городу катаюсь, уже высматриваю приличные места, работающие допоздна.

– Не стоит так сильно заморачиваться, мы ведь можем и просто погулять, разве нет?

– Можем, – не стал спорить парень, – и обязательно погуляем, но и какая-то культурная программа должна же быть, правильно? Я не потащу тебя туда, где много народу, если тебе это неприятно после вынужденного затворничества, – добавил он.

– Я похож на отшельника? – Элиас улыбнулся. – Нет, правда, мне обычно без разницы, сколько людей вокруг, я легко нахожу общие темы для разговоров, хотя в следующие выходные лучше всё же обойтись без толпы, – парень вспомнил, что к тому времени голод может стать приличной такой проблемой, – и вообще предпочту место, где можно полностью сосредоточиться на тебе.

– Если честно, не очень, и это меня немного сбивает с толку, – улыбнулся Гай. – А на гонке без толпы не выйдет, сам видел, что зрителей обычно приличное количество, – парень пожал плечами, – но после можно будет вернуться к сюда, тут точно никого лишнего не будет.

– На гонке мне будет не до них, – как мог легкомысленно отмахнулся Элиас, прикидывая, как это будет – опять оказаться наедине с Гаем при условии, что его будет одолевать голод… И всё же все риски стоили того, стоили попытки строить обычные человеческие отношения дольше, чем на одну ночь, чуть ли не впервые за всю его жизнь. – Еда на вынос и немного алкоголя?

– Если только и правда немного, не хочу напиваться, – кивнул парень. – Но вообще идея отличная. И на неделе нужно будет встретиться, надеюсь, выдадутся ещё дни, как сегодня.

– Я почти в любое время дома, так что можешь заходить, когда удобно.

– Хорошо. А пока – спасибо за ужин, всё было очень вкусно. Перебирайся чуть поближе? – склонил голову набок Гай. – У тебя потрясающе мягкие губы…

– Поцелуи вместо десерта? Мне подходит.

– Десерт никуда не убежит, а вот ты всё ещё сидишь слишком далеко.

– Это легко исправить, – Элиас придвинулся ближе, собираясь получить как можно больше приятных ощущений.

Гай улыбнулся и, обняв его за талию, снова поцеловал. Сидеть вот так, узнавая друг друга в касаниях губ и языка, перемежая поцелуи короткими фразами, было здорово и очень приятно, парни просто наслаждались моментом, не спеша переходить к чему-то большему – обоим хотелось, чтобы эти отношения развивались постепенно и продлились как можно дольше. И всё же через какое-то время губы горели от поцелуев, и становилось всё труднее держать себя в рамках, так что им пришлось всё же прерваться и вернуться к десерту.

В итоге Гай снова просидел у Элиаса почти до рассвета, выпив несколько чашек кофе. Неохотное воспоминание о том, что солнце скоро взойдёт, а значит, хозяину дома пора заканчивать с ночными посиделками, отрезвило парня, и он, пообещав заглянуть ещё раз через несколько дней, в очередной раз поцеловал Элиаса и пошёл одеваться.

– Позвони мне, если будет свободное время, – улыбнулся тот, внимательно следя за каждым движением Гая.

– Конечно, – кивнул тот.

Прощальное прикосновение к губам – уже не получалось просто уйти, – и Гай скрылся за дверью. Элиас же решил, что стоит всё же доделать то, от чего так упорно отвлекали мысли о парне, а то так недолго и работу потерять, излишне увлёкшись личной жизнью, ведь он всё же не экранный вампир, которому почти не нужно думать о хлебе насущном: рядом всегда найдётся жертва, а уютный гроб ждёт своего часа в склепе. Хмыкнув своим мыслям, Элиас попытался сосредоточиться на деле.

До того, как солнце зазолотило небо, он успел немного, но решил, что вечером полностью сосредоточится на деле, ведь Гай вряд ли будет так мало загружен два дня подряд.

Гай и правда следующие несколько дней разбирался с собственными делами днём и мотался по городу почти до полуночи, и как бы ни хотел заглянуть в гости к Элиасу, понимал, что слишком устал для посиделок, поэтому просто каждый вечер звонил парню и разговаривал с ним, делясь новостями и мыслями. Несколько раз казалось, что Элиас думает о чём-то другом, но он быстро брал себя в руки и возвращался к теме разговора, легко подхватывая. Гаю было откровенно мало этих разговоров, да и в среду – день традиционной доставки пакета Элиасу – заказов тоже было слишком много, поэтому на следующий день он, порадовавшись, что вечер должен быть посвободнее, перед тем, как начать работать, позвонил Элу.

– Ты сегодня рано, – трубку взяли почти сразу, но голос у парня явно звучал несколько сонно.

– У меня сегодня не так много работы, можно будет зайти в гости? – по голосу было слышно, что Гай улыбается.

– Буду рад тебя видеть.

– Отлично. Приеду часа через три примерно, – парень отключился, желая закончить со всем необходимым как можно раньше.

– Я… – начал было Элиас, но понял, что в трубке уже тишина. Что ж, у него есть три часа на то, чтобы приготовиться к встрече.

Гай чуть задержался – одной из клиентов была словоохотливая старушка, никогда не отпускавшая парня без беседы, но опоздание всё же было не слишком большим. Знакомая дверь, негромкая трель звонка.

– Проходи, – с улыбкой сказал появившийся в дверях Элиас. – Здорово, что ты смог прийти сегодня, я скучал, – он подтвердил свои слова торопливым поцелуем.

– Как и я, – Гай не дал ему отойти, обняв. – Завтра прийти точно не смогу, так что сможем встретиться только перед гонкой.

– С этим ничего не поделаешь, работа. Я понимаю.

– Я тебя-то не слишком отвлекаю? – немного встревоженно уточнил парень. – Мы в прошлые разы почти до рассвета сидели, а у тебя же и свои дела есть…

– Я справлюсь, – отмахнулся Элиас, – не волнуйся об этом. Просто уделяю немного времени работе днём, вот и всё, тем более на улице пасмурно.

– Хорошо, – Гай наконец отпустил его и снял куртку. – Кстати, в субботу тебя забрать, или сам приедешь, как в прошлый раз?

– А как тебе удобнее? Я был бы рад прокатиться с тобой, но если тебе нужно настроиться на гонку, то я могу и сам добраться.

– Ты для меня будешь лучшим стимулом, – рассмеялся парень. – Хорошо, значит, договорились.

– Отлично. Пойдём ужинать, – Элиасу были приятны его слова, они теплом отдавались в груди.

– Меня ещё и покормят, вот оно, счастье, – Гай снова его поцеловал, добавил: – А это на десерт, – и отдал Элиасу небольшой пакет, извлечённый из рюкзака.

– Твои поцелуи – гораздо лучший десерт, – лукаво улыбнулся Элиас.

– Ну не могу же я прийти в гости к дорогому человеку с пустыми руками! – праведно возмутился парень, проходя за ним на кухню. – И поцелую ещё не один раз, обязательно.

– А почему не можешь? – несколько удивлённо уточнил его собеседник. – Нет, правда, глупости. Пусть мне и приятно.

– Потому что это неправильно, – спокойно ответил Гай, – ты же тратишь время и силы на меня.

– Брось, мне совершенно не сложно, – отмахнулся Элиас, – но если ты считаешь, что так правильней, пусть.

Они не спеша поужинали, как и в прошлые вечера, что-то рассказывая друг другу, и перебрались в комнату на диван – там было всё же гораздо удобнее сидеть рядом и целоваться, чем на кухонных стульях. Однако этот комфорт завёл их сильнее ожидаемого, и в итоге поцелуи как-то незаметно перетекли в более откровенную ласку, пусть и не зашедшую слишком далеко – хотелось просто быть рядом и чувствовать тепло тела и прикосновения чужой желанной руки, а не своей собственной.

Гай, наконец оторвавшись от губ Элиаса, несколько смущённо выдал:

– Как подростки, честное слово…

– В этом едва ли есть что-то плохое, – улыбнулся Эл, – но, пожалуй, стоит чуть остыть, – вопреки своим словам, он вновь коснулся губ Гая, но всё же заставил себя отступить, дать им возможность перевести дыхание, а себе – взять под контроль разыгравшуюся жажду: пришлось отвести глаза, чтобы скрыть мелькавшие в них искры.

– Сваришь ещё кофе? – улыбнулся привёдшийся в порядок Гай, вставая и подавая парню руку.

– Легко, – Элиас принял помощь, но почти сразу отступил и направился в кухню. – Хочешь ещё что-нибудь?

– Вообще, да, много чего хочу, но это подождёт, – рассмеялся парень.

– С другой стороны, а что нам мешает? – улыбнулся гремящий посудой Элиас: он уже взял себя в руки, поборол жажду.

– Как минимум солнце, которое встанет через пару часов, – вздохнул Гай, – и которое на тебя влияет весьма пагубным образом. Жаль, я не могу тебе ничем помочь… Ладно, не будем о грустном.

«Можешь», – чуть было не ляпнул вампир, но, к счастью, вовремя остановил себя: ведь хуже и быть не могло, признаться в подобном смерти подобно, но и скрывать такое от дорогого человека… – И верно, я забыл о рассвете.

– Но, пока он не наступил, можно наслаждаться компанией, кофе и десертом. Разным, – парень лукаво улыбнулся и поймал за руку отошедшего от кофеварки Элиаса. – Ты не против? – вопрос явно был риторическим, так что в ответ он получил лишь немного укоризненный взгляд и очередной поцелуй.

Посиделки снова затянулись почти до утра, и Гай всё же с явной неохотой попрощался с Элиасом и ушёл. Вампир, закрыв за ним дверь, прислонился к обивке лбом и вздохнул. Что он творит? Как долго ещё получится скрывать свою жажду крови, и как отреагирует Гай на подобное, ведь если они продолжат в том же духе, правда рано или поздно выйдет наружу… Но и отказаться от встреч с парнем у Элиаса не было никаких сил, ни моральных, ни физических, и изменить свою суть он тоже не сможет, как бы ни хотел. Парень недовольно поморщился: не стоило думать об этом, выхода все равно пока нет, или он пока его не видит.

Суббота. Палящее солнце. До очередной порции донорской крови целых четыре дня, и жажда начинала заявлять о себе, пусть Элиас её ещё вполне контролировал. Пожалуй, придётся попросить парня не заглядывать к нему ближайшие дни, сославшись на большое количество работы, обойтись только телефонными разговорами, чтобы не демонстрировать своё состояние, – решил вампир и пошёл к двери – Гай уже приехал.

Улыбки, приветственный поцелуй, дорога до места гонки, рёв моторов, общение с другими болельщиками, искренняя радость за парня, когда он снова пришёл первым, и некоторое облегчение, когда Гай наконец отвязался от поклонниц и вернулся к нему.

– В кафе? Закажем что-нибудь, как и хотели, и к тебе, отмечать мою победу? – уточнил парень, подойдя к Элиасу.

Вампиру так не хотелось портить Гаю настроение, так что он решил, что сегодня ещё сможет сдержаться, должен.

– Да, это определённо нужно отметить, особенно тот вираж почти на финише, твой соперник такого явно не ждал.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, – довольный Гай обнял его, не обращая внимания на окружающих, и, легко поцеловав, потянул к мотоциклу. – Идём.

– Едем, – фыркнул Элиас в ответ: сейчас он мог сосредоточиться на блестящих от пережитого глазах, на крепком объятии, на всём том, что стоит замечать рядом с дорогим человеком. Гай только рассмеялся и вручил ему шлем.

Подходящее кафе с блюдами на вынос нашлось не так далеко, и парни, обзаведясь несколькими пакетами с контейнерами и бутылками, направились к дому Элиаса.

– Давай я это уберу, – перехватывая пакеты и урывая короткий поцелуй, сказал вампир, когда они поднялись в квартиру. – Думаю, журнальный столик нам подойдёт.

– Самое главное – мягкий удобный диван рядом, – улыбнулся Гай. – Полностью согласен.

– Да, он в первую очередь.

Парни действительно расположились на упомянутом диване и начали поздний праздничный ужин, вспоминая какие-то моменты сегодняшнего вечера, недавней гонки и прошедшую неделю в целом. Через какое-то время Гай, сидевший откинувшись на спинку и крутивший в руке жестяную пробку от бутылки, увлёкся рассказом о своей первой победе, видя искренний интерес собеседника, и на эмоциях сжал пальцы крепче, порезавшись об острый край.

– Зараза, – прервался он на полуслове, почувствовав небольшую боль. – Дай салфетку, пожалуйста, – и поднял взгляд на Элиаса, реакция которого оказалась странной: сначала парень отшатнулся, при этом не отводя взгляда от пореза, а потом перехватил руку Гая, притягивая её ближе, и выглядел он при этом весьма странно.

Элиас помнил разговор ровно до того момента, как не почувствовал яркий запах крови, такой притягательный и желанный… После этого остались только инстинкты, необходимость притушить тот пожар, что горел внутри. Лишь капля крови попала на язык – он просто лизнул порез, пока Гай не успел понять, что происходит, – и этого хватило, чтобы включились мозги вместе с диким чувством стыда.

– Прости, – Элиас вскочил на ноги и в несколько шагов оказался на другом конце комнаты, хотя это было невероятно трудно. – Тебе, наверное, стоит…

– Не понял, – Гай поморгал, перевёл взгляд с него на порез, потом снова посмотрел на Элиаса. – Эл, ты чего?

– Я… Мы можем поговорить чуть позже? – с паникой в голосе уточнил Элиас: он чувствовал, что от самоконтроля остались жалкие крохи, и если он вновь сорвётся, то уже не сможет отступить, человеческого в нем не останется толком. – Я обещаю всё объяснить, насколько это возможно, но не тогда, когда у тебя идёт кровь, а я слишком голоден для того, чтобы себя контролировать. Пожалуйста, Гай, сейчас тебе лучше уйти.

Парень помотал головой, укладывая в ней полученную информацию, неохотно встал, добавил:

– Ладно, как скажешь. Позвони потом, как придёшь в себя, – и вышел в прихожую.

Щелчок закрывшейся за ним двери прозвучал как спасение, а точнее, временная отсрочка приговора, потому что Элиас по-прежнему не представлял, как человек, находящийся в своём уме, может воспринять подобные новости. Кровь помогла, как и в прошлый раз, слишком быстро, и так же хотелось ещё. Вампир скатился по стене, устраиваясь на полу, словно если он двинется с места, то не сдержится и рванёт следом за Гаем, особенно если учесть, что тянуло его не только из-за крови, но и потому что хотелось верить, что ещё не всё разрушено.

А Гай, спускаясь по лестнице, прокручивал в голове всё произошедшее, пытаясь понять, что же случилось. «Голоден», «контролировать себя»… Если бы парень верил в сказки о вампирах, то, наверное, решил бы, что Элиас из них, но ведь клыки у него не заострённые, а реакция на солнце – не показатель, Гай тому живой пример. «В общем, понятно, что ничего не понятно», – вздохнул он и, оседлав железного коня, поехал домой.

Элиас был уверен, что Гая уже давно и след простыл, когда он наконец выбрался из своего угла, но всё же вампир странным образом продолжал чувствовать его присутствие, возможно, в этом виновата та капля крови, что Эл, не удержавшись, выпил. Убирая со стола для того, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, он пытался прикинуть, как действовать дальше: придумывать отговорки явно было не лучшим вариантом, так что придётся рассказать свою историю, какой бы бредовой она ни казалась. С них не брали подписку о неразглашении или что-то подобное, кто поверит воспитанникам детского дома? Хотя, насколько Элиас знал, кто-то из них пытался обратиться в прессу, но ничем хорошим это не закончилось, не стоило и удивляться – решивший заговорить пропал. Их вообще не так много осталось, а те, что всё же пережили сам эксперимент и годы после, сидели тихо, не привлекая внимания и почти не покидая квартир, случившееся скорее сломало их, чем сделало сильнее. Можно было бы отступить, перестать звонить, сменить жильё, но терять Гая не хотелось, во всяком случае не попытавшись хоть как-то исправить ситуацию.

На рассвете накатил голод, такой же, как в прошлый раз, только теперь его нечем было утолить, хорошо, что вместе с ним пришла и усталость, а то неизвестно, что Элиас мог бы натворить в таком состоянии в попытке насытиться. День прошёл как в бреду, ему, кажется, с детства не было настолько плохо. Естественно, в таком состоянии и думать нельзя было о том, чтобы куда-то звонить, хотя Элиас и не забывал о том, что стоит объясниться.

Но как только догорел закат, парень всё же взялся за телефон и с тревогой вслушивался в гудки.

Гай за день успел передумать кучу всего, объясняющего поведение Элиаса, и не прийти ни к какому определённому выводу, единственное, что парень знал точно – он выслушает Эла и попытается его понять, потому что не хотелось так резко обрывать начавшиеся отношения. Осталось дождаться обещанного звонка.

Телефон завибрировал, когда Гай уже ехал по городу, обычно в таких случаях парень игнорировал вызов и перезванивал чуть позже, когда появлялось свободное время, но это мог быть Элиас, так что Гай остановился у обочины и достал мобильник.

– Слушаю, – спокойно сказал он, прикидывая на всякий случай, когда освободится – возможно, Эл попросит приехать.

– Я тебя не отвлекаю? – голос звучал странно тихо, как-то шелестяще, что ли.

– Отвлёк, но это не страшно. Ты в порядке?

– В относительном, – откликнулся Эл и после короткой паузы добавил: – Солнце не так давно село, плюс голод, – он хмыкнул. – О таком не говорят по телефону, но нам нужно обсудить случившееся до того, как ты приедешь с очередной доставкой, чтобы в случае чего ты мог отказаться от неё, ведь я – всё ещё не лучшая компания, особенно для тебя.

– И как увязать не телефонный разговор и твоё «не лучшая компания»? – вздохнул Гай. – Я закончу примерно к полуночи и приеду.

– Я хотел сказать, что такое по телефону не обсуждают, но нам придётся, – несколько поспешно уточнил Элиас.

– Мне нужно работать, так что сейчас в любом случае поговорить не выйдет. Я позвоню, как освобожусь, тебя это устроит?

– Да, конечно. Извини, что так вышло.

– Всё нормально, – парень довольно нервно хмыкнул: да уж, «нормально» – явно не совсем подходящее слово для сложившейся ситуации. – До связи.

– Хорошо, – Элиас не стал больше отвлекать собеседника и сбросил вызов, понимая, что ждать нового звонка будет тем ещё испытанием – накручивать себя, придумывать правильные слова.

А Гай, стараясь не думать об Эле, потому что это прилично отвлекало от дороги, снова сосредоточился на работе – хотелось закончить со всем побыстрее и разобраться всё-таки, что творится с парнем.

Чуть позже полуночи Гай всё-таки доехал до дома Элиаса, непонятно на что надеясь, и набрал знакомый номер. Ответили сразу, как будто Эл держал телефон в руках, ожидая вызова.

– Я освободился и готов тебя выслушать.

Но, видимо, ему не были готовы ответить, потому что на несколько секунд в трубке воцарилась тишина.

– Со мной кое-что случилось в детстве, – всё же собравшись с силами, заговорил Элиас, – после этого солнечный свет стал губителен для меня. А ещё, чтобы жить, мне необходима человеческая кровь, нечасто, но если я не получу её, то буду опасен для окружающих: голод мешает трезво мыслить, и всё, чего я хочу в такие моменты – кровь. Остаются одни инстинкты, как вчера, когда ты поранился, – ещё одна пауза. – К тому же твоя кровь и вовсе особенная, она быстро утоляет голод, и я почти перестаю чувствовать, как давит солнце.

– Знаешь, я не верю в сказки о вампирах, – спокойно отозвался Гай, – скорее, в то, что у тебя какая-то форма порфирии. Что с тобой случилось, не просветишь? Покусали? – хмыкнул он. – Или ввели какую-то вакцину?

– Я был недостаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать все тонкости, кажется, это называлось тестовыми испытаниями нового препарата. И сначала даже считалось прорывом, пока не начали проявляться побочные эффекты.

– То есть ты не один такой подопытный кролик. Ладно, а при чём тут моя кровь? Свежая, а не упакованная, потому и эффективнее?

– Не знаю, прежде мне приходилось чувствовать и другую кровь, люди постоянно ранятся, но только твоя даёт такой эффект. Так что дело скорее в тебе самом.

– Тоже чем-то болею, не иначе, – невесело хмыкнул Гай. – И сколько крови тебе обычно нужно для относительно сносного самочувствия и как часто? – уточнил он, обдумывая явно дурную, но зудящую мысль.

– Ты привозишь мне её раз в неделю, – усмехнулся Элиас, который почувствовал себя чуть легче от того, что его не спешат называть монстром и не бросают трубку, – стандартный пакет. Летом хуже, этого обычно не хватает, поэтому я и выгляжу как подхвативший простуду, зимой достаточно такой дозы. Так что я не очень-то и кровожаден, если честно.

– Я к тебе приезжаю иногда чаще, но одинаковые пакеты помню… – Гай наконец принял решение и встал. – То есть при всём желании ты меня скорее порежешь ножом, чем погрызёшь?

– Я не настолько безнадёжен, и, пока не чувствую твоей крови, можешь вообще меня не опасаться, сдержусь.

– Понятно. Жди, – и парень отключился, не желая слушать возражений.

Да, может, он непроходимый идиот, раз решился на такое, но Элиас Гаю нравился, и хотелось быть рядом с ним, и если для этого потребуется изредка побыть донором крови – невелика проблема. Парень решительно пошёл к знакомому подъезду.

Элиас действительно пробовал возражать, пока не понял, что его уже никто не слушает, и тут же накатила паника. Успокоиться не получалось, а уж когда раздался звонок в дверь, Эл и вовсе не знал, куда себя деть, но и отсиживаться, не открывать было бы глупо.

– Зачем ты… – начал он, все же отщёлкнув замок.

Гай молча прошёл внутрь квартиры, аккуратно отодвинув замолчавшего от неожиданности парня, снял рюкзак, куртку и обувь, направился на кухню и выбрал нож поострее.

– На пару глотков точно хватит, – вынес вердикт Гай, обернувшись к настороженно следившему за ним Элиасу, и, не давая себе передумать, полоснул по ладони. – Пей.

То, что Элиас не врал, когда сказал, что остаются только инстинкты, стало ясно сразу, он даже не пытался отнекиваться – быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, жадно приникая к глубокому порезу, впрочем, даже в таком состоянии стараясь не причинять лишней боли. Отрезвление пришло так же резко, и вампир отпрянул, практически ненавидя себя за совершённое.

– Не нужно было так, – с болью сказал Элиас. – Надо перевязать, – да, ему стало намного легче, но стоило ли это бури, что бушевала в душе?

– Бинт есть? Или ткань какая чистая, – уточнил Гай. – И не грызи себя, меня никто не заставлял приходить, если уж на то пошло.

– Я знаю. Подожди минуту, я найду все необходимое.

То, что Эл был не совсем человеком, не спасало его от травм, так что у него был и бинт, и прочее необходимое, вот только, перевязывая рану, он с трудом сдерживал себя: хотелось ещё, словно наркотик какой, а не кровь.

– Судя по всему, тебе полегчало, – парень и правда выглядел лучше, даже появился лёгкий румянец, – так что можно и нормально поговорить.

Элиас тяжело вздохнул: отказывать в разговоре, тем более после такого поступка, который явно показывал, что Гай волновался о нём, было глупо.

– Что ты хотел бы узнать?

– Я, собственно, хотел уточнить, что мы теперь будем делать. Тебя как-то контролируют? В смысле, следят за тем, где живёшь, чем зарабатываешь на жизнь и заказ крови, с кем общаешься…

– За мной присматривают, скажем так, если я начну чудить или попытаюсь рассказать общественности о себе, то, скорее всего, стану лишь строчкой в списке пропавших без вести. Кровь мне отправляют, кстати, пожалуйста, даже не пытайся узнать, откуда, это может быть слишком опасно. Если я решу уехать, то никто не будет мешать при условии, что я сообщу новый адрес и буду продолжать заполнять дурацкие анкеты, – Элиас старался отвечать как можно подробнее, чтобы потом не возвращаться к этому, решить всё сразу, раз уж Гай явно не собирается никуда уходить.

– Угу, понятно. А присланную кровь ты выпиваешь всю за один раз или два?

– За один, иногда могу растянуть. Кстати, найти тебе что-нибудь перекусить? – немного невпопад сказал Элиас.

– Давай, – кивнул Гай. – Теперь осталось понять, на сколько хватит моей крови, если она такая для тебя особенная. Хотя ты пару глотков всего выпил…

– Меня почти сразу отрезвляет, но зато позже накатывает такой голод, что я едва с собой справиться могу, – Эл закопался в холодильник, ища что-нибудь съестное. – Я не понимаю тебя, – добавил он спустя пару минут, – ты что, решил подкармливать меня своей кровью?

– Я ещё ничего не решил, кроме того, что не хочу оставлять тебя один на один с твоей болезнью, – буркнул Гай. – Но и резаться постоянно тоже нет желания.

– Я, собственно, выживу и на том, что мне присылают. С тем, что со мной происходит, уже ничего не сделаешь и никак это не исправишь, так что, может, тебе стоит не обращать внимания на эту мою особенность, и всё?

– Ну да, и не царапаться, и ножи не трогать, и на гонку тебя не звать… – скептически продолжил парень. – Выживешь, ага, видел я, в каком ты состоянии был две недели назад.

– Гай, я больше половины жизни так живу и пока справлялся, я не говорю, что это хорошо и легко, но выбора-то особо нет. Я ведь тоже не хочу, чтобы ты постоянно себя калечил, – за разговором он накрыл на стол и устроился напротив гостя с чашкой чая, – пусть от твоей крови мне действительно легче.

– Легче? Ты же говорил, голод сильный потом, – Гай взялся за вилку, – или просто доза была недостаточная?

– Потом – да. Но сначала легче, её меньше нужно, и солнце не так давит.

– Значит, проверим, что будет после нескольких глотков, а не после пары капель, как в прошлый раз. Сам не верю, что всерьёз рассматриваю возможность существования пьющих кровь для жизни людей, – вздохнул Гай, – если бы не изначальная к тебе симпатия, меня бы тут точно не было…

– Я думал, что удастся хотя бы с тобой перестать быть таким, – негромко сказал Эл. – Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что меня только кровь твоя привлекает?

– Если было бы так, ты бы раньше сорвался, наверное, – хмыкнул Гай, – так что продолжу думать, что я сам по себе хороший парень. А вообще надо прошерстить родословную, кто чем болел, может, пойму, что не так с моей кровушкой, что она на тебя действует настолько нестандартно. Может, мы родственники в n-цатом поколении, ты же говорил, что не знаешь, кем были твои родители. Что-то я уже какой-то бред несу на нервной почве, прости, – встряхнулся он. – Спасибо за ужин, – парень чуть помялся и добавил: – Теперь или кофе покрепче, или спать прямо тут.

– Я вроде бы с самого начала не скрывал своего отношения к тебе, – в голосе Элиаса звучал укор. – Оставь в покое своих родственников, может, дело в том, что мне просто подходит твоя кровь, и всё, – он задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника: тот и правда выглядел уставшим, и хотелось предложить ему остаться – так заманчиво, но если утром опять накатит голод, то лучше бы Гаю быть подальше. – Я налью тебе кофе, – грустно сказал вампир в итоге.

– Хорошо, давай, – парень смотрел в одну точку, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Маловато данных, но Эла он всё равно не оставит, решил Гай в итоге и вынырнул из своих мыслей, только увидев чашку перед собой. – Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста, – отозвался Элиас и снова замолчал, не мешая.

Наконец Гай, допив кофе, поднял голову и улыбнулся:

– Не вешай нос, всё будет в относительном порядке. Я не отказываюсь от своего предложения быть рядом как просто человек, а не донор, но и в случае необходимости жадничать не стану. Иди сюда, поцелую на прощание и поеду домой, а то поздно уже.

– Действительно, – Элиас вспомнил, что его гость среди прочего ещё и с работы, и прощальный поцелуй – это меньшее, что он должен был сделать.

Гай встал, обнял его за талию и прижал поближе, действительно нежно касаясь губ, показывая, что по-прежнему доверяет парню и испытывает к нему симпатию, несмотря на «заболевание».

«Что ж, я как настоящий вампир уже нашёл того, кому нравлюсь, несмотря на свою тягу к крови», – с лёгкой иронией подумал Эл, отвечая на поцелуй: такое отношение давало надежду на то, что у них всё действительно может получиться.

Через какое-то время Гай всё же оторвался от него и неохотно разжал руки.

– Мне пора. Созвонимся завтра, точнее, уже сегодня вечером, хорошо?

– Я буду рад услышать тебя, – Элиас несколько через силу улыбнулся.

Гай кивнул и ушёл в прихожую.

– И как ты вообще поедешь? – с лёгким сомнением спросил Эл, видя, как поморщился Гай, завязывая шнурки. – С порезанной ладонью. Может, и правда лучше остаться сегодня…

– Мы не знаем, как на тебя подействовало то количество моей крови, что ты выпил, – парень закончил со своим занятием и поднялся. – Может, ты с утра будешь бодр и весел, а может, голоден, как никогда, и тут я с порезом. Всё нормально, я доберусь.

– Если ты так уверен, – доводы были разумными, Эл и сам об этом думал чуть раньше, пока не вспомнил о том, что байк в отличие от машины управляется только с помощью рук, а значит, Гай мог пострадать, например, недостаточно быстро нажав на тормоз из-за пореза. – Лёгкой дороги.

– Спасибо. До встречи, – и парень, улыбнувшись на прощание, скрылся за дверью.

– До встречи, – со вздохом выдал Элиас, прекрасно понимая, что его уже не услышат. Стоило бы убрать со стола, но не было желания: эта ночь казалась немного абсурдной, нереальной, и лучшее, что можно было сделать – это уснуть, надеясь, что во сне всё нормально уложится в голове.

– Идиот, – сквозь зубы прошипел Гай чуть позже, снимая с руки пропитавшийся кровью бинт, – надо было по руке, а не по ладони… Чёрт, придётся брать пару выходных дней, работать я не смогу, надеюсь, хоть к среде всё будет нормально, – парень не мог позволить случиться тому, что к Элу к традиционным еженедельным пакетом приедет кто-то из коллег. – Ладно, сам дурак, вперёд наука, а пока спать, – Гай заклеил порез широким пластырем и вышел из ванной. Стараясь не думать о случившемся, он поставил будильник – нужно было предупредить начальство с утра, чтобы потом не было недоразумений – и наконец закрыл уставшие от мельтешения фонарей и фар встречного транспорта глаза, позволяя себе уснуть.

Элиас проснулся в полдень, такого с ним давно уже не случалось. Да, голод по-прежнему был острым, но не настолько, чтобы с ним нельзя было бороться, а значит, Гай прав, несколько глотков действительно помогли гораздо лучше. А ещё он даже не обратил внимания на то, что солнце в зените, пока не посмотрел на часы, и это уже вообще ни в какие рамки не укладывалось. Но это не прибавляло хорошего настроения, так же, как и очередная анкета на почте – неужели кто-то заподозрил, что он сорвался? Что попробовал кровь кроме той, что присылают каждую неделю? Или просто отметили появление рядом нового человека и решили усилить контроль хотя бы в такой форме? Впрочем, не стоило волноваться об этом раньше времени, может случиться так, что он и вовсе не при чём. Хотя анкету всё же стоит заполнить и отправить ближе к вечеру, как обычно, чтобы не вызвать лишних вопросов.

А Гай, с утра сообщив о своём будущем отсутствии на рабочем месте, разобрался с ещё кое-какими делами и снова рухнул спать: он хотел ещё заглянуть в гости к Элиасу.

– Добрый вечер, Эл. Как ты сегодня? – Гай улыбнулся, услышав в трубке довольно бодрый голос.

– Весьма неплохо. А ты? Я волновался о том, как ты добрался вчера.

– Всё нормально. Я пару дней на общественном транспорте, – хмыкнул парень, – но это не страшно. Пойдём куда-нибудь, когда солнце сядет?

– Есть идеи?

– Парк аттракционов? – предложил Гай. – Работают они допоздна – лето, и есть где утолить жажду скорости, мы с ребятами в прошлом году частенько там бывали.

– Звучит неплохо, – несколько неуверенно ответил Элиас: он слишком давно не был в подобных местах и как-то сомневался, что двоим взрослым будет уютно среди малышни.

– Вот и отлично. Я приеду через пару часов примерно, ты не против?

– Буду только рад видеть тебя.

– Тогда до встречи, – Гай отключился и начал собираться.

К дому Элиаса он и правда подошёл почти через два часа.

– Ещё раз здравствуй, – Эл действительно выглядел вполне здоровым, как вчера вечером после признания, и искренне улыбнулся при виде парня, вызвав ответную улыбку и желание поцеловать. Подобный порыв возник не только у Гая, Элиас несколько поспешно отошёл в сторону и захлопнул дверь за гостем, чтобы иметь возможность наконец поцеловать его, оставшись скрытым от остального мира.

– Ммм, мы так никуда не выберемся, а у меня на сегодня грандиозные планы, – парень с трудом отцепился от вампира, напомнив себе, что они хотели сходить на свидание. – Ты готов?

– В общем-то, да, – Эл бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало, убеждаясь, что действительно всё в порядке. Немного мешал запах крови – кажется, Гай где-то умудрился задеть порез, но пока это было всего лишь фактом, который можно отметить и забыть, а значит, прогулке ничего не должно помешать.

– Тогда идём.

– Ещё один поцелуй, чтобы дорога легче казалась? – подначил Элиас, не торопясь сходить с места.

– Эл, если ты никуда не хочешь идти, скажи прямо, – уже взявшийся за ручку двери Гай обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на вампира.

– Я не против прогулки, – тот пожал плечами, не ожидавший, что его поведение будет воспринято так: на улице едва ли уместно будет целоваться, тем более в парке аттракционов, и он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы уделить друг другу немного времени перед выходом. Элиас ещё раз перепроверил, всё ли взял, и добавил: – Пошли.

В парке по случаю довольно позднего времени было ярко от огней и не очень много народу – в основном подростки и ровесники парней, парочки, большие и маленькие компании. Гай уверенно взял Элиаса за руку и направился к первому аттракциону, Эл оторопел, но пальцы вырывать не стал, лишь негромко спросил:

– Зачем? Едва ли нам нужно чужое внимание.

– Ты думаешь, тут много народу глазеет на остальных? – хмыкнул парень. – Это место для развлечения, а не светский раут, расслабься и не думай ни о ком постороннем. И, кстати, парочка из моего универа год назад на спор в комнате страха успели гораздо больше, чем просто поцелуи, и никто ничего не заметил, – хитро добавил он. – Экстрим любят многие.

– Но едва ли стоит забывать об осторожности, – Эл покачал головой, но при этом не спешил отстраняться. – Ладно, давай повеселимся.

– Ну, мне до Джулии далеко, она вообще безбашенная, – рассмеялся Гай. – Да, давай.

Они посетили почти все аттракционы, кроме откровенно детских, насмеялись, навопились от переизбытка эмоций и чуть-чуть от страха, а Гай в лучших традициях романтического свидания выиграл приз за меткость, отказавшись от плюшевого медведя и забрав вместо него карточку, позволявшую бесплатно получить любое лакомство в местном кафе.

– Пойдём используем? Ты не откажешься от большой порции мороженого? – предложил парень.

– Конечно, не откажусь, – улыбнулся Элиас, пытаясь осмыслить сегодняшний вечер, уложить его в голове, чтобы он перестал состоять только из избыточных эмоций.

– Вот и отлично, – Гай расцвёл улыбкой и, снова взяв его за руку, пошёл в сторону кафе.

В меню, как и год назад, нашлась и правда гигантская порция мороженого с добавками, которой вполне хватило бы на двоих проголодавшихся парней, и Гай, забрав креманку, больше похожую на вазу для салата, присоединился к вампиру, уже сидевшему за столиком.

– А они не преуменьшают, когда говорят о большой порции мороженого, – фыркнул Элиас. – Вот так, кажется, и зарабатывают ангину в середине лета.

– Не знаю, не болел, – пожал плечами Гай, – хотя и столько в одиночку не съедал никогда. Ну как, тебе тут понравилось? – на всякий случай уточнил он, не отводя глаз от вампира, аккуратно собиравшего губами мороженое с ложечки.

– Очень, – искренне ответил тот, сверкая глазами, – несколько людно, конечно, но сегодня это даже не мешало нормально повеселиться. Спасибо, что привёл сюда.

– Всегда пожалуйста. А по поводу «людно» – это ты днём тут не был, не протолкнуться…

– Начинаю думать, что непереносимость солнечного света – это иногда удачная вещь, – фыркнул Элиас.

– В современном мире – вполне, – кивнул Гай, выловив ягоду со своей стороны креманки и протянув ложку собеседнику. – Будешь? – да, провокационно, но Эл любит вишню, так что почему бы и нет?

– Думаешь, что я откажусь? Ну уж нет, – Элиас перехватил его запястье, чтобы было удобнее, и осторожно подхватил ягоду с ложки, пытаясь понять, какое впечатление произвёл, хотя пульс под его пальцами подсказывал, что весьма однозначное.

– Не думал, – тихо ответил парень, не спеша убирать руку, наслаждаясь ощущением чужого прикосновения. – Ещё?

– Да, – поймав его взгляд ответил Элиас, – немного. Дразнить друг друга, конечно, интересно, но лучше делать это в более уединённом месте, согласен?

– До этого уединённого места ещё долго, а просто сидеть и смотреть, как ты наслаждаешься вкусом десерта, я не в состоянии, – улыбнулся Гай, продолжая не спеша делать то же самое. – Немного, да, ты прав, нам ещё до тебя добираться, не нужно слишком заводиться…

– Не очень-то у нас это получается, – Эл отвёл взгляд: до этого он не особо обращал внимания на то, что делает, как ест это несчастное мороженое, а вот теперь вроде как озарение случилось, что ли.

– Тут людно, так что сильно я всё же не увлекаюсь, – парень чуть поменял позу, устраиваясь поудобнее. – И можно поговорить о чём-нибудь нейтральном.

– Например? – с улыбкой спросил Эл.

Гай честно задумался.

– Ничего в голову не приходит, если честно, кроме желания поцеловать тебя, сам себе поражаюсь. Может, у тебя кроме жажды есть повышенная притягательность? Хотя будь так, я бы на тебя запал чуть ли не в первый приезд с доставкой, – парень закинул в рот полную ложку мороженого, порадовавшись тому, что оно холодное и это немного сбивает с настроя схватить Элиаса в охапку и утащить отсюда подальше.

– Я умею располагать к себе людей, – как-то слишком серьёзно отреагировал на его слова вампир, – вроде бы я говорил об этом? Но это просто симпатия, желание не обрывать сразу разговор или вроде того. Так что я действительно надеюсь, что в том, что нас тянет друг к другу, нет ничего сверхъестественного.

– Ну, я же могу держать себя в руках, – хмыкнул Гай, – так что всё в порядке. Ну вот, мы почти всё съели, я вроде имею приличный вид, а ты?

– Пойдём уже. К тому же окружающим вроде действительно без разницы, как мы выглядим.

– Идём, – Гай протянул руку, Эл без колебаний вложил пальцы в чужую ладонь, и они направились к выходу из парка.

Общественный транспорт уже не ходил, но существование такси здорово облегчает жизнь, так что парни добрались до дома Элиаса довольно быстро.

– Тишина, – улыбнулся Эл, закрывая за собой дверь. В последнее время он страдал от неё, но теперь так было явно лучше.

– Нет, отсутствие лишних глаз, – поправил его Гай, избавляясь от куртки, и обнял со спины, поцеловав за ухом, – и наконец-то можно показать своему парню, как он меня заводит. Я надеялся, что эту ночь проведу рядом, – негромкий голос и щекотавшее шею дыхание посылали мурашки по всему телу, и Элиас откинул голову на чужое плечо, позволяя почувствовать под губами участившийся пульс, – покажешь, где у тебя кровать?

– Разве можно отказать в такой просьбе? – Эл не пытался скрыть, как перехватывало дыхание и насколько трудно отстраниться, пусть и лишь для того, чтобы добраться до кровати, перейти последнюю черту.

Гай, несмотря на свои слова, изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, не накидываться на Элиаса, хотя в голове чуть туманилось от готовности, с которой тот отвечал на поцелуи и ласки, и хотелось получить как можно больше и как можно скорее. Может, так подействовало то, что Эл выпил его крови? – мелькнула мысль. Впрочем, к чему догадки, сейчас важнее быть рядом, настолько близко, насколько это возможно, целовать и обнимать, ловить губами тихие стоны и просьбы не останавливаться, чувствовать себя на седьмом небе от счастья и дуреть от такой эмоциональной и физической отдачи, словно они созданы друг для друга, и не разобраться, где чьи чувства.

– Ты потрясающий, – тихо заметил Гай, по-прежнему обнимая Элиаса, не желая выпускать из кольца рук даже на пару минут, – и, кажется, я влюбился.

– Это лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал, – выдохнул Элиас, благодарно целуя его.

– Даже так? – заметил парень, улыбаясь. – Тогда я просто обязан сделать всё, чтобы когда-нибудь услышать то же самое в ответ, – и Гай снова прикоснулся к губам Эла, чувствуя, что почти готов к новым подвигам на ниве постельных баталий.

– Этого не придётся долго ждать, Гай, ты совершенно особенный.

– Ага, особенно потому что не испугался твоего вампиризма, – фыркнул парень, отвлекая Элиаса от дальнейших перечислений своих достоинств очередным поцелуем и пустившейся в приятное путешествие тёплой ладонью.

– Ты единственный, кто вообще об этом знает, – хмыкнул Эл и тут же застонал, прижимаясь ближе к Гаю, чтобы спустя мгновение повернуться в его объятиях, желая касаться в ответ.

Уснули они поздно, но не жалели ни минуты о потраченном друг на друга времени – Элиасу, видимо, идеально подходила не только кровь конкретного человека, но и он сам, весь, а Гай просто радовался, что нашёл в Эле не только отличного собеседника, каким был тот всё время их знакомства, но и прекрасного любовника.

Неудивительно, что и проснулись они тоже поздно. Элиас ещё даже толком глаза не открыл, но уже почувствовал запах крови, что определённо не было хорошим знаком. Ему бы сосредоточиться на приятной боли в натруженных мышцах или тепле рядом, сонном дыхании, что ерошит волосы, но всё это ускользало от внимания. Ещё и рука с пластырем на ладони была так близко – Гай обнимал его поперёк груди, – так что вампир закусил губу покрепче и попытался отрешиться от подступившей жажды. Единственное, что он мог сделать в такой ситуации – это как можно скорее оказаться подальше от Гая, отговорившись хотя бы приготовлением завтрака.

Высвободиться, не разбудив парня, не вышло, но тот хотя бы не стал удерживать Эла в своих объятиях.

– Доброе утро, – поспешно надевая первые попавшиеся вещи и стараясь как можно спокойнее улыбаться, выдал Элиас, – я собираюсь приготовить завтрак.

– А поцеловать? – улыбнулся Гай, потягиваясь. – Или пока не почищу зубы, ничего мне светит?

– Не в этом дело, – Эл отвёл глаза, – твоя рука все ещё не зажила, и я не хочу неприятностей.

– О. Прости, не подумал, – парень мгновенно посерьёзнел. – Я тогда не буду задерживаться, мне хватит кофе, он у тебя очень хорошо получается.

– Договорились, – Элиас улыбнулся: что бы ни случилось, это утро было прекрасным, Гай был рядом и по-прежнему не спешил убегать прочь, – только кофе.

Пока Эл возился на кухне, Гай оделся, перезаклеил ладонь, благо в куртке был пластырь про запас, и присоединился к нему, присев на «своё» место.

– Спасибо, солн… – парень осёкся. – Да уж, с солнцем у нас не самые лучшие отношения. Спасибо тебе, хороший мой, – Гай с удовольствием отпил горячий напиток и улыбнулся. – Я загляну завтра вечером, доставить твой заказ пораньше или последним?

– Лучше последним, чтобы я мог угостить тебя ужином, – почти не раздумывая ответил Элиас, а потом осторожно добавил: – Если, конечно, тебя не смутит вид меня, пьющего кровь. Тогда можешь зайти после работы.

– Если будет совсем плохо, отвернусь, – отмахнулся Гай. – Договорились. Спасибо за кофе, он чудесен, – парень поднялся, спрятав руку с порезом за спину, чтобы хоть так не провоцировать лишний раз, подошёл к Элу, приобнял его и поцеловал. – До завтра, – взгляд глаза в глаза – как обещание, и Гай быстро вышел из кухни.

Через минуту негромко хлопнула дверь. Элиас перевёл дыхание: в воздухе всё ещё чувствовались нотки чужой желанной крови, но это уже почти не мешало думать. Стоило бы попробовать уснуть, так будет легче. С такими мыслями Эл побрёл в спальню, устроившись на том месте, где спал Гай, и, вздохнув поглубже, закрыл глаза.

А Гай вышел на улицу и прищурился на солнце, мысленно чертыхнувшись: опять придётся по возвращению домой обмазываться увлажняющими кремами. Что ж, не в первый раз, а пока нужно подумать над вопросом: «Как напоить Эла кровью без особого ущерба для кожных покровов?» Вариантов было не так много, но выкачать у себя несколько кубиков крови обычным шприцем – не такое уж и нереальное дело, если честно. Осталось наловчиться делать уколы самому себе – на Эла в этом смысле надежды было мало из-за его жажды, могущей всколыхнуться в самый неожиданный момент. Хотя насмотрелся же Гай на медиков в своей жизни, так что в теории парень был подкован. Осталось раздобыть всё необходимое. Хотя чего тянуть? Парень уткнулся взглядом в название крупной аптечной сети и решительно свернул к крыльцу.

Выйдя из здания через пару минут с небольшим пакетом, он улыбнулся своим мыслям и пошёл в сторону автобусной остановки.

В среду на работе Гаю обрадовались, как истинному чуду: один из курьеров разболелся, и начальник боялся, что сегодня совершенно некому будет работать, если не выйдет и Гай. Однако помимо радости от его прихода парню достался длиннющий список и гора свёртков – придётся возвращаться, за один раз он всё не увезёт. Похоже, придётся заехать к Элу не после работы, а в промежутке. Гай вздохнул и привычно рассортировал заказы, решив привезти Элиасу кровь перед возвращением на склад за второй партией.

Элиас встретил его, кутаясь в плед, что явно было не очень хорошим знаком, но парень пытался улыбаться, хоть его глаза несколько лихорадочно блестели.

– Закончил с работой? – спросил он, пропуская Гая в квартиру и стараясь держаться от него на максимально возможном расстоянии.

– Нет, к сожалению, так что я убегу сейчас и вернусь часа через два, не раньше, – парень сочувствующе посмотрел на вампира и прошёл на кухню, положив пакет на стол. – В листе потом распишешься, не нужно тянуть. Мне пора, я сегодня за двоих, чем раньше закончу, тем быстрее вернусь, – и Гай пошёл к двери.

– Спасибо, – немного бесцветно сказал Эл, – может, так даже лучше, я всё же смогу приготовить ужин. Будь осторожней. Жду тебя.

– Конечно. До встречи, – снова негромко стукнула, закрываясь, дверь, и Элиас наконец смог перевести дыхание, поспешно открывая принесённую Гаем посылку: голод вновь мешал думать, да и чувствовал он себя отвратительно.

Пайка, иначе не скажешь, вновь была откровенно никакой, и тут же вспомнился вкус крови Гая, настолько притягательный и желанный, мгновенно утоливший голод и позволивший снова быть в адекватном состоянии, несмотря на солнце за окном. Эл, допив, швырнул пакет в мусорное ведро и уткнулся лбом в стену рядом. Было паршиво, несмотря на утихшую жажду, но всё же глупо просто сидеть и жалеть себя, всё равно это ни к чему не приведёт, так что, собравшись с силами, Элиас налил себе кофе – его горечь как раз подходила для того, чтобы смыть пустой вкус крови – и принялся за готовку.

Звонок в дверь раздался, когда Эл уже начал волноваться: обещанные два часа давно прошли. Вампир поспешил открыть и увидел устало прислонившегося к стене парня.

– Наконец-то я доехал, – криво улыбнулся Гай. – Можно будет у тебя переночевать?

– Кровать к твоим услугам, – Эл покачал головой: парень явно выбился из сил, – а я могу спеть колыбельную.

– Ты лучший, – Гай отлепился от стены, вошёл в квартиру, привычно опустил рукзал на пол и, поцеловав Элиаса, снял куртку и обувь. – Покормишь? – состроил жалобное выражение лица он.

– Я же обещал, – удержаться от улыбки не вышло, слишком уж домашним выглядел Гай, о нём хотелось заботиться, собственно, ничего не мешало исполнить это желание, – всё уже готово.

Парень обнял его покрепче и вздохнул:

– Что бы я без тебя делал? За двоих работать – каторга, и завтра то же самое будет.

– Тогда тебе нужно хорошо отдохнуть. Отпусти, – Эл неохотно отстранился, – иначе есть риск, что ты уснёшь раньше, чем поужинаешь, – он мимолётно поцеловал Гая.

– Если ты будешь рядом, то всё может быть, – парень рассмеялся и пошёл за ним на кухню. – Зато сегодня не буду мешать тебе спокойно работать.

– Работа, – Эл тихо недовольно застонал, – мне ведь и правда нужно многое наверстать, как-то я немного выпал из реальности и своего графика.

– Ну вот, всё к лучшему. Спасибо, – Гай уселся за стол и благодарно посмотрел на опустившегося на своё место парня. – Наверное, мне завтра не стоит приезжать?

– Почему нет? Я буду рад тебя видеть, даже если ты при этом будешь спокойно спать в кровати, а я сидеть рядом с ноутом и работать. Но если ты так не сможешь нормально отдохнуть, то, конечно, лучше не приезжай.

– Думаю, смогу, у тебя должно быть достаточно темно, и щелчки клавиш – это не слишком громко, – возразил Гай. – Я просто не хочу мешать, но если тебя устроит моё присутствие, я только за. Что-нибудь купить завтра? К чаю или на завтрак? А то я сегодня с пустыми руками…

– Не стоит, лучше я сам, как раз успею в промежутке между закатом и твоим приездом. Не хочу тебя напрягать лишними заботами.

– Как скажешь.

Воцарилась уютная тишина, нарушаемая только негромким стуком вилки о тарелку и чашки – о стол. После парни ещё немного просто посидели, рассказав друг другу новости, и Гай лёг спать, а Эл устроился рядом с ноутом: ему не хотелось оставаться в стороне, оставлять парня одного. Странно, но присутствие Гая, его тихое дыхание, скрип пружин, когда он менял позу во сне, совершенно не мешали и не отвлекали, наоборот, осознание, что Элиас не одинок сейчас, можно сказать, открыло второе дыхание: вампир за эту ночь успел сделать всё, что запланировал, и немного больше, и уснул со счастливой улыбкой, прижавшись к боку Гая.

Гай проснулся около полудня, судя по мобильнику, лежавшему на столе рядом, до которого получилось дотянуться, не разбудив доверчиво прильнувшего парня. Вставать не хотелось, будить Эла – тоже, но деваться было некуда, так что Гай по возможности осторожно высвободился и направился в сторону ванной, обернувшись по пути: Элиас недовольно поморщился, но вроде не проснулся. «Лёг поздно, – улыбнулся парень, – надо отблагодарить чем-нибудь, что ли». Осталось только придумать, чем, особенно если учесть, что за окном ярко светило солнце, и выходить туда не стоило. Приведясь в относительный порядок и решив, что щетина – не самое страшное, Гай пошёл на кухню – придётся немного похозяйничать.

Проснувшийся Элиас увидел сидевшего за столом Гая, уткнувшегося в мобильник.

– Доброе утро, – парень поднял голову. – Точнее, день. Выспался? Как самочувствие, прогноз сегодня для тебя не самый лучший, очень жарко.

– Привет, – Эл сонно улыбнулся, подходя ближе, и обнял Гая, утыкаясь ему в макушку, – всё хорошо, видимо, из-за того, что что ты рядом был.

– Отлично. Ты голодный? Кофе я варить не стал, у тебя получается вкуснее, а завтракообед готов. Извини, что я тут как дома, – парень отложил телефон и приобнял его в ответ. – Мне через часа два-три надо будет уезжать, а до того времени я весь твой.

– Такое заманчивое предложение, я уже не уверен, что хочу есть.

– А всё равно всё греть уже нужно, так что… – Гай чуть развернулся и дёрнул Эла на себя, заставив приземлиться к себе на колени. – Я соскучился по тебе за прошедшее время, – и поцелуй как подтверждение слов.

– Скучать, даже находясь рядом, звучит немного странно…

– Так меня весь вечер не было, – в перерывах между поцелуями пояснил Гай, – и ночью я был не в лучшей форме, и тебе нужно было отдохнуть…

Элиас лишь тихо рассмеялся, не желая спорить, к тому же целоваться явно лучше, чем вести разговоры.

Неспешная чувственная ласка подняла уровень настроения обоих до заоблачных высот, приготовленный Гаем почти обед придал сил, а разговоры обо всём – уверенности, что всё происходящее правильно и идёт так, как нужно. Ближе к вечеру Гай неохотно попрощался, пообещал приехать после работы и, буквально заставив себя разжать руки и отпустить Элиаса, ушёл.

Больше не было сомнений, им стоит жить под одной крышей. Собственно, эту мысль парни друг другу и озвучили следующим вечером, посмеявшись, что думают в одном направлении, и Гай на выходных перебрался к Элиасу, благо вещей у него было не так много.

На самом деле это оказалось весьма странным, Эл уже давно не делил с кем-то своё жилое пространство со времён приюта, кажется, если не считать те пару раз, когда у него останавливался один из таких же участников эксперимента, как он сам, и те ночи, что Гай провёл рядом, и в то же время парень так хорошо вписывался, его вещи словно всегда находились там, куда он их положил.

Они довольно быстро выработали свой ритм жизни с учётом давящего солнца, так, чтобы и Элиас мог спокойно работать по ночам, и Гай – заниматься своими делами днём. И, конечно, у них находилось время на то, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь развеяться, съездить на очередную гонку и уделить внимание друг другу – их близость доставляла обоим огромное удовольствие. Какое-то время даже удавалось забывать об особенности Эла, жить почти как обычная пара.

– Ты закончил на сегодня? – Элиас подхватил очередную посылку с кровью: у Гая не всегда получалось завозить её последней, чтобы никуда не больше не уходить.

– Нет, ещё примерно час, – парень коротко поцеловал его и добавил: – Но я очень постараюсь вернуться раньше.

– Постарайся. Я к тому времени как раз успею оклематься, хотел тебя сегодня кое-куда пригласить.

– Заинтриговал, – улыбнулся Гай. – Тогда я полетел, – ещё один поцелуй – уходить не хотелось, но деваться некуда, и парень скрылся за дверью.

Элиас, улыбнулся своим мыслям и, зябко поёжившись, распаковал посылку: ему нужно было как можно скорее прийти в себя, чтобы успеть собрать все необходимое к возвращению Гая. Радовало то, что ночь обещала быть тёплой, а значит, ничего не помешает провести её так, как запланировано. Всего лишь место из его прошлого, маленький островок красоты, Эл иногда выбирался туда, так что был уверен, что все сохранилось ровно так, как в его детстве, может, лишь немного больше заросло кувшинками, но это не должно помешать.

Гай по возможности максимально быстро проехался по оставшимся адресам и вернулся домой, пытаясь предположить, что задумал Элиас. В голову ничего особо интересного не приходило.

– Я вернулся, – с порога возвестил он с улыбкой, как будто Эл не слышал звука открывшейся двери.

– Надеюсь, ты не сильно устал? Хочу показать тебе одно красивое место, но оно на другом конце города. Не против прокатиться? – Элиас опустил на пол небольшой рюкзак и вопросительно посмотрел на парня. – Можно перенести, если ты предпочтёшь остаться дома, – немного неохотно добавил он: всё же работа Гая иногда была достаточно выматывающей.

– Нет, всё нормально, – тот отрицательно помотал головой и с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на рюкзак. – Здесь всё необходимое?

– Да, раз уж мы не можем устроить нормальный пикник под тёплым солнцем, то нужно придумать иной вариант. Я наметил маршрут, – Эл разблокировал свой телефон, открывая карту, – лучше разобраться сразу.

– Будет пикник под звёздами, – вынес вердикт Гай, поняв, куда нужно будет ехать. – Эл, ты умница, отличная идея.

– Тогда не будем больше медлить, да? Там правда очень красиво и людей обычно не бывает. Впрочем, увидишь сам.

– Да, едем.

Добираться и правда было далековато, но это компенсировалось прекрасным видом, открывшимся парням. Купаться здесь уже никто не стал бы, тина порядком затянула края водоёма, а кувшинки закрыли водную гладь, но при этом берег оставался достаточно чистым, пусть и густо поросшим травой, а в воздухе не чувствовалось того затхлого запаха, который свойственен болотам. Элиас уверенно подошёл к кусту с раскидистой кроной, под которым трава была чуть ниже, кажется, здесь и прежде устраивались любители посидеть на земле.

– Вроде неплохо, – улыбнулся он Гаю, – устроимся здесь?

– Давай, – отвлёкся от созерцания озера тот. – Прекрасное место, спасибо, что показал, – парень подошёл к Элу и крепко обнял. – Чем-нибудь помочь?

– Расстели плед, – предложил Эл, когда его отпустили, и протянул Гаю вещь, о которой говорил, – трава, конечно, мягкая, но лучше всё же на ней не сидеть.

– И живность какая-то тут явно бегает, не хочется потом с себя мелочь всякую стряхивать, – рассмеялся Гай, забирая ткань. – Ты бывал здесь раньше, правильно?

– Какое-то время весьма часто и в детстве, конечно, тогда я даже рисковал здесь купаться. Тот приют, где я рос, – Эл начал расставлять еду, – совсем недалеко отсюда, даже странно, а ведь оттуда казалось, что это место – совсем другой мир.

– Прости, мне, наверное, не стоило, – чуть помрачнел Гай, уже знавший, что Элиас не любит вспоминать прошлое. – Но тут и правда как другой мир, нет шума города, нет искусственного света, пахнет совсем по-другому, не так, как в парках…

– Всё в порядке, я же сам тебя сюда привёл.

Парни устроились поудобнее и начали свои ночные посиделки а-ля пикник на природе. Вкусная еда и любимые напитки, неспешный разговор, тепло чужого плеча и руки, свет звёзд и огни города в отдалении, стрёкот каких-то насекомых, редкий плеск воды… В очередную спокойную паузу между фразами Гай отставил свой стакан, обнял Элиаса и, глядя в глаза повернувшему голову парню, тихо сказал:

– Чудесная ночь, чтобы сказать самое главное. Я люблю тебя.

– Ну вот, ты опять меня опередил, – улыбнулся Эл, – а ведь я тебя за этим сюда и вытащил, чтобы в подходящей обстановке признаться в своих чувствах. Люблю тебя.

– Я не нарочно, – счастливо улыбнулся парень, – и очень рад это слышать.

Сидеть на мягком пледе под звёздами и целоваться было гораздо лучше, чем просто сидеть рядом, особенно после таких слов, и парни не смогли противиться своему желанию в очередной раз ощутить мягкость и ласку губ. И всё же от воды тянуло прохладой, так что просидеть так почти до рассвета не вышло.

Следующие пару дней Гай ходил задумчивый, заверив встревожившегося Элиаса, что всё в порядке, и пообещав рассказать, что его гложет, как только со всем разберётся, и всё же, несмотря на его заверения, Эл волновался: не хотелось, чтобы в их отношениях что-то менялось.

– Эл, давай распишемся, – вот так, обухом по лбу, выдал Гай в один из вечеров. – Тихо, без лишних людей и атрибутов. И через год, когда я закончу учёбу, вместе уедем.

– Зачем? – изумлённо спросил Элиас. – Нет, ты не подумай, я не против, всего лишь не понимаю, что это нам даст.

– Уверенность. Относительную безопасность. Социальные гарантии, – спокойно перечислил Гай. – И тебе, и мне. Тебе будет сложнее пропасть, как твоему собрату по несчастью, и я буду уверен, что ты сможешь навестить меня в больнице, если я сломаю ногу на горнолыжной трассе, как тогда, когда я в первый раз съехал со склона, – парень хмыкнул. – И не будет проблем, если мы переберёмся не просто на север, а в соседнюю страну, например, там признают однополые браки, заключённые у нас.

– Звучит как хорошо продуманный план, – улыбнулся Эл, – и ты, конечно, уже позаботился о том, чтобы мы смогли покончить со всеми формальностями после заката.

– Ну, я же обещал всё рассказать, – Гай обезоруживающе улыбнулся в ответ, – и именно поэтому выходной на сегодня взял, а не потому, что заказов не было. Поехали? Солнце уже село.

– То есть? Прямо сейчас?

– А чего тянуть? Нам хорошо рядом, мы любим друг друга, что ещё нужно?

– Одобрение твоих родителей? Нет?

– Родители ещё год назад сказали, что я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно распоряжаться своей жизнью, и они не были против моего решения уехать впоследствии, так что им сообщим по факту. Мама поворчит, что мы не устроили торжественную церемонию, и только, а отец добавит, что всегда был уверен, что я – адреналиновый маньяк, и ему это нравится.

– Что ж, если с этим не будет проблем, то вперёд. О, нет. Стой. Мне нужно хотя бы себя в порядок привести… Должен же я действительно заслуживать твоих восхищённых взглядов.

– Не спеши, успеем, – Гай поймал за руку подорвавшегося с места Элиаса и притянул поближе. Нежный поцелуй и внимательный взгляд. – Я люблю тебя и никому не отдам.

– Спасибо, что ты со мной.

– Конечно.

На самом деле парням очень повезло, что существовала возможность заключить брак в любое время суток и буквально за несколько минут, поэтому они уже через час вышли из неприметной двери с официальной бумагой, подтверждающей, что они – супруги.

– Ну как ощущения? – усмехнулся Гай, посмотрев на немного ошарашенного всем произошедшим в этот вечер Элиаса.

– Скажу, когда пойму… – отмахнулся тот. – Я люблю тебя, а остальное не имеет значения.

– Отметим? Или сразу домой?

– А дома отметить мы не можем? Никаких лишних глаз, полная свобода действий…

– Вот и я о том же, – Гай не удержался и обнял своего уже не просто парня. – Купим хорошего вина, добавлю немного своей крови, и будем любить друг друга до рассвета…

– Уже предвкушаю, – Эл улыбнулся.

Они и правда заглянули в магазин недалеко от дома, купили вина и фруктов и устроили себе романтическую ночь. Поцелуи и ласки, одинаковые счастливые улыбки и признания, наслаждение и нега… Уснули парни крепко обнявшись и довольными до безобразия.

Свидетельство о заключении брака по сути ничего не поменяло в их жизни. Они по-прежнему жили вместе, работали и любили друг друга, как самая обычная пара, только с одним отличием: прогноз погоды не радовал, жара не спадала, и Гай, не желая видеть Элиаса в подавленном состоянии, раз в несколько дней делился своей кровью – понемногу, но этого хватало, чтобы Эл чувствовал себя вполне комфортно.

Тихий поздний вечер, парни сидели на кухне за чашками с чаем – Гай вернулся с работы, Элиас ненадолго отвлёкся от своих собственных задач. Идиллию нарушил требовательный звонок в дверь.

– Ты кого-то ждёшь? – встревожился Гай. – Я никому не говорил, где именно теперь живу.

– Ты же знаешь, что ко мне никто не ходит, – Элиас пожал плечами, – но раз уж кто-то хочет увидеть нас в такой неурочный час, значит, ему это крайне необходимо. Открою.

Эл поднялся на ноги и пошёл к двери.

– Здравствуйте, – холодная красота гостя была такой странной, неестественной, в нём было что-то знакомое, такое близкое и в то же время опасное. Элиас отступил на шаг. – Что вам нужно?

Гай, тоже вышедший из кухни, при виде мужчины за порогом нахмурился и молча обнял Эла за плечи, давая понять, что тот не один.

– Какое поразительное единодушие, – гость поморщился: ему явно было неприятно видеть подобное проявление чувств. – Моё имя Бриар. Ты слышал его прежде, Гай?

– Нет. И откуда вам известно, как меня зовут? – по-прежнему хмуро уточнил тот.

– Мне известны все ваши имена, мальчик, и даже немного обидно, что в истории твоей семьи не упоминается моё. Так и будем говорить на пороге, или пригласите меня войти? – Элиас с удивлением заметил, что гость действительно не переступил границ квартиры, хотя ему ничего не мешало это сделать, но этот Бриар, кем бы он ни был, пришёл к Гаю, а значит, решать тому.

– Эл, ты не против? – парень посмотрел на него. – Узнаем, что хочет от меня наш поздний гость?

– Пусть входит, – со вздохом сказал Элиас: он всё ещё чувствовал нечто странное, исходящее от гостя, но Гай прав, они должны узнать, к чему этот визит.

– Вот так лучше, – Бриар усмехнулся и, переступив порог, захлопнул за собой дверь, – теперь можно и поговорить.

– Чаю? Кофе? Вина? – без особого энтузиазма, просто из вежливости предложил Гай.

– О нет, благодарю, – Бриар огляделся, словно пытаясь найти место, достойное того, чтобы он присел, – не думаю, что в этом доме есть кровь, а другое я не пью, – он обнажил зубы в улыбке, показывая настолько классический вампирский оскал, что это даже не шокировало.

– Вы вампир, – прищурившись, выдал Элиас.

– А ты – лишь плохая попытка тщеславного человека создать нечто, подобное по-настоящему идеальному созданию, – хмыкнул незваный гость. – Но всё же начнём с начала, если вы готовы слушать, а не кидаться на меня с серебряными столовыми приборами и прочими глупостями.

– Как будто в этом есть смысл, – Гай при таком определении Элиаса сцепил зубы и взял его за руку, крепко сжав пальцы. Бриар, уже не обращая на них внимания, прошёл в комнату и опустился в кресло, а парни сели на диван, причём Гай – ближе к гостю, оберегая Эла.

– Смысла нет во многом, мальчик, – Бриар усмехнулся, – например, в ваших отношениях.

– Простите, конечно, но кто вы такой, чтобы указывать мне, как жить? – холодно ответил Гай. – Я вас вижу первый раз в жизни, и пусть вы и знаете что-то обо мне, это не даёт вам права так говорить.

– Ты – часть меня, мальчик, – вроде Бриар и голоса не повысил, но отчего-то казалось, что он сейчас разнесёт всё вокруг, – моя кровь в твоих жилах, она делает тебя таким особенным. Я – твой предок.

Гай непроизвольно поёжился.

– И насколько дальний? Я неплохо знаю историю своей семьи и что-то не припомню пра- сколько-то раз дедушек с таким именем.

– Это значит только то, что тебе не говорили всей правды. Хотя лет и правда прошло слишком много.

– И всё-таки? Что вам от меня нужно?

– Ты. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к своей настоящей семье, ко мне. Я хочу пробудить твою кровь.

– Зачем? – непонимающе посмотрел на Бриара парень. – Мне и так неплохо. И что значит – «настоящей семье»? Меня мои родители вполне устраивают. И Эл теперь – тоже моя семья.

– Неужели ты совсем не слышишь свою кровь? – несколько удивлённо выдал Бриар. – Или её голос перебивает это существо рядом?

Элиас вскинулся, но всё же не стал вмешиваться в разговор, почувствовав, как Гай крепче сжал его пальцы, а сам парень явно с трудом сдерживался от малоприятных слов в адрес их гостя.

– Элиас – не существо, – наконец процедил Гай, – он – человек, пусть и с неизлечимым заболеванием, и такой судьбы Эл не просил. Кровь у меня обычная и таковой останется, потому что я отказываюсь признавать наше родство и тем более соглашаться на какое-то мифическое её пробуждение. Если это всё, что вы хотели сказать, не смеем задерживать, наше общество явно вас недостойно, – парень встал, по-прежнему закрывая Элиаса от Бриара, и посмотрел прямо в тёмные глаза незваного гостя. Гай стоял с прямой спиной, но Эл видел, как парень был напряжён и готов отстаивать своё право на подобные слова, и чувствовал, что лезть в это противостояние ему точно не стоит.

– Такая отчаянная храбрость, – Бриара словно бы веселили слова Гая, – и глупость, но ты прав, мне действительно стоит уйти сейчас. Хотя я не думаю, что это будет прощанием, ты изменишь своё мнение, мальчик, а я буду рядом, – он поднялся на ноги, смотря на злого Гая, словно на неразумного ребёнка. – От некоторых предложений не отказываются. Не прощаюсь.

– Надеюсь всё же, что это была наша первая и последняя встреча, – буркнул тот, не отводя взгляд. – Дорогу найдёте, дверь захлопывается.

– Каплю почтения, мальчик, – усмехнулся Бриар, – может, тебе я вреда и не причиню, нельзя идти против родства, но тот, кого ты поишь своей кровью – другое дело, – высказавшись, он полюбовался лицами собеседников и наконец вышел прочь.

– Гай, – беспомощно выдал Элиас, которому казалось, что кровь застыла в венах, не от страха, нет, словно это было какое-то воздействие ушедшего мужчины, – он ведь действительно не примет твоего отказа.

– Я тебя не оставлю, – упрямо ответил Гай, снова сев рядом и крепко обняв. – Эл, мне очень страшно, но я не могу отказаться от тебя, не после того, как узнал и полюбил. Придётся быть вдвойне осторожнее и тебе не ходить одному, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. Чёрт, следил он за мной, что ли, иначе откуда столько про нас знает? – парень уткнулся в плечо Элиаса, вдыхая знакомый запах и пытаясь успокоиться. – Тоже мне, тварь клыкастая, самый особенный, идеальное создание…

– Возможно. И, скорее всего, он просто чувствовал это, то, как твоя кровь меняет меня, – Эл обнял его в ответ – так же крепко, боясь отпустить хоть на долю секунды.

– На выходных я съезжу к родителям, может, они знают что-нибудь про неучтённых родственников с генетическими аномалиями, – вздохнул Гай. – Не хочется тебя оставлять, но ночью к ним не заявишься. Никому тогда не открывай, пока я не вернусь, хорошо? Чёрт, работа же ещё…

– Гай, успокойся, я не маленький ребёнок, незнакомым людям двери не открываю, ну, почти, – Эл несколько смутился, вспомнив, что именно он впустил Бриара. – Всё будет хорошо.

– Прости, – покаялся парень, – я знаю, что ты взрослый и самостоятельный, просто слишком боюсь, что с тобой из-за меня что-нибудь случится, это же я нужен Бриару, тебя он в расчёт не принимает… Сволочь холёная.

– Наверно, все настоящие вампиры подобные. Долгая жизнь и сила заставляют верить в себя.

– И, скорее всего, небезосновательно. Родство родством, а такое ощущение, что на меня давило что-то, пока он тут был. Ладно, чёрт с ним, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

– Очень верная мысль, – Элиас улыбнулся, заставляя себя отложить всё то, что всколыхнул этот разговор, как можно дальше, – а пока пойдём в постель, время уже позднее, и мне определённо нужно оказаться ближе к тебе.

– Идём, конечно, – уже гораздо спокойнее отозвался Гай, наконец разжимая руки.

Парни действительно постарались заставить друг друга не думать о недавнем госте, не бояться его угрозы хотя бы сейчас, когда они так близко, кожа к коже, когда от поцелуев ведёт голову, как в первый раз, и когда остановиться или отпустить любимого нет никаких сил – ни моральных, ни физических, и никакие высшие вампиры им не указ.

***

А по городу ехал чёрный, как самая безлунная ночь, автомобиль.

«Мальчик упрям и слишком привязан к этому ущербному образцу, мало того, что тратит МОЮ кровь на него, ещё и на брак согласился… Воздействие исключено, сил не хватит принудить, чем же его держит это существо? Хорош в постели? Ничего, найду подходящую невесту, её всему научат, в теории, конечно, и никуда он от меня не денется. А с этой пародией на нас нужно что-то делать. Поднять старые связи и задерживать поставку? Нет, мальчик потратит ещё больше жизни, спасая этого недостойного… Значит, нужно от него избавиться, но это через пару дней, сейчас других проблем хватает».

Впрочем, собственные заботы не помешали ему тщательно продумать план: Бриар, когда в этом была необходимость, мог быть очень последовательным, особенно когда знал слабые места противника и играл на своём поле.

***

В субботу солнце пекло настолько сильно, что Гай перед тем, как поехать к родителям, споил Элиасу своей крови, чтобы тот не был похож на тень самого себя, получил обещание быть предельно осторожным, и ушёл, планируя вернуться через пару часов. Но расспросы заняли гораздо больше времени, возможно, потому что Гай старался подбирать слова, чтобы не пугать мать, а та не сразу поняла по обрывочному рассказу, чего сын хочет от неё добиться. Итогом стали лишь крохи информации, но и этого хватило, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что предок опасен и лучше держаться от него подальше.

Элиас спал – это лучшее, чем он мог занять себя жарким днём – и звонок телефона сначала принял за будильник: ему редко звонили, пока солнце не село. Трубку он поднял чисто на автомате, даже не посмотрев на номер, поразительная легкомысленность в их положении.

– Алло, – голос звучал хрипло, но вполне чётко.

– Здравствуйте, Элиас?

– Да, я слушаю, – Эл сел и потёр лицо ладонью, пытаясь поскорей проснуться: голос в трубке звучал по-деловому сухо, что обычно не являлось хорошим знаком.

– Ваш номер указан в качестве экстренного контакта…

– Гай?! Что с ним? – у вампира больше не было никого настолько близкого, того, кто мог бы хотеть видеть его рядом в случае беды.

– Его оперируют, пока не могу сказать ничего конкретного, – Элиас так сильно сжал трубку, что послышался треск пластика, он думать ни о чём не мог, кроме того, что где-то там, в городе, Гай один сражается за свою жизнь. – Вы не могли бы приехать? – словно издалека донёсся до него голос. – Может потребоваться принять решение в спешном порядке, и вы как его представитель…

– Конечно, – перебил его Эл, – я приеду прямо сейчас.

Ему услужливо продиктовали адрес и, попрощавшись, завершили вызов.

Элиас перевёл дыхание, заказал такси через приложение, уточнив, что у машины должна быть глухая тонировка, и начал поспешно собираться, совершенно не думая о риске для своей жизни: он как-нибудь справится, главное – добраться до Гая. От подъезда до проезжей части, где остановится машина, пара метров, до входа в больницу тоже не должно быть слишком далеко, он сможет добежать и не получить слишком сильных ожогов, зато будет рядом с Гаем. Скорее бы…

Одежда почти полностью закрывала тело, а на кожу Эл поспешно, больше пролив, нанёс солнцезащитный крем, которым иногда пользовался Гай. Телефон подал сигнал: машина наконец у дома, странно, прошла всего пара минут, а Элиасу показалось, что целая вечность. Глубоко вздохнув, он покинул квартиру.

Внизу и правда стоял автомобиль службы такси. Элиас быстро сделал пару шагов, собираясь юркнуть в машину, спасаясь от солнца, которое почему-то почти не обжигало, и застыл на месте, повернув голову в сторону: привычный уже звук мотора, мотоцикл, знакомая фигура… Гай? Но как?

– Эл?! – парень припарковался на привычном месте и, сняв шлем, в полном шоке уставился на Элиаса. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Солнце же, беги в дом!

Вампир тут же отступил назад, в тень: сейчас, когда страх схлынул, инстинкты взвыли дурным голосом, а Гай проводил взглядом тут же отъехавшую машину и подбежал к Элу.

– Пошли скорее, не хватало тебе ожоги получить! Зачем ты вообще вышел, жарища такая, – парень впервые на памяти Элиаса выглядел таким взволнованным. – Что случилось, почему ты не позвонил?

– Мне позвонили, – сбивчиво заговорил Эл, – сказали, что ты в больнице… А ты тут… Как хорошо, что ты в порядке…

– В какой больнице? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Гай. – Я был у родителей и сразу назад. Кто тебе звонил, человек представился?

– Наверное, – Эл не мог толком вспомнить ничего после известия о состоянии Гая, слишком переволновался, – он назвал меня по имени, это точно…

– Так, с этим позже. У тебя ничего не болит, ты не получил ожогов? – уже за дверью, в спасительной прохладе квартиры уточнил парень, лихорадочно его оглядывая. – Там солнце такое, ни облачка на небе. И как вообще себя чувствуешь?

– Я в порядке, – удивлённо, словно не веря самому себе, сказал Элиас. – Странно, но я правда в порядке.

Гай ошарашенно уставился на него.

– Что? Раньше же такого не было, – парень бережно провёл пальцами по шраму на руке. – Но ты утром пил мою кровь, и солнце на тебя после этого почти не давит, неужели и прямой солнечный свет не повредит какое-то время? Вот это да…

– Я намазал открытые участки кожи твоим кремом, – заметил Элиас, – может, это тоже помогло.

– Если бы дело было только в креме, ты бы и раньше мог выходить на улицу, – облегчённо улыбнулся Гай, окончательно убедившись, что с Элом всё в порядке, и крепко обняв его. – Как же я за тебя испугался… Пойдём, присядем, и расскажу, что узнал.

Элиас кивнул и направился за ним. В голове было столько вопросов, на которые, впрочем, он знал ответ: в том, что случилось, явно виноват Бриар, и если бы не кровь Гая, то даже подумать страшно, что бы с ним могло случиться на солнце – высшему вампиру и делать бы ничего не пришлось, только заставить своих подручных выбросить его из машины на открытой площадке за городом, предварительно забрав телефон.

– Отца не было дома, а вот от мамы удалось узнать кое-что полезное, – Гай говорил негромко, обнимая прижавшегося поближе Элиаса и рассеянно поглаживая его по плечу. – Когда она была совсем юной, бабушка предостерегала её от добрачных связей, вспоминая свою собственную бабушку, которая родила полностью доношенного ребёнка через полгода после свадьбы. Неизвестно, почему, но прапрадед не устроил скандал, хотя ты знаешь, какие нравы царили в те времена, пусть и не любил абсолютно не похожего на него первенца, который, кстати, бесследно исчез в возрасте чуть за тридцать, оставив жену и дочь, так же, как пропал ещё кто-то из родни, только одинокий. А ещё, оказывается, у мамы, которая была поздним ребёнком, есть старший брат, почти сразу после совершеннолетия ушедший из дома, мама его даже не помнила, слишком маленькой была тогда, родители же как будто вычеркнули сына из жизни. А знает она о его существовании, потому что давно с ним переписывается – дядя переехал в другую страну и просил его не искать, потому что не хочет жить по чьей-то указке, а это произойдёт, если он вернётся. Уверен, Бриар как раз и имеет ко всем этим случаям самое прямое отношение, – вздохнул парень, – и женщины-носительницы крови его по какой-то причине не интересуют, в отличие от мужчин.

– С тобой он настроен очень решительно, – тихо сказал Эл, обдумав его слова, – и против меня. Но у нас хотя бы есть выход – последовать примеру твоего дяди и отгородиться от Бриара несколькими границами, ты же вроде хотел на север?

– И до сих пор хочу. С тобой, – кивнул Гай. – Ночные рейсы и крови побольше, если придётся ехать днём, надо продумать маршрут и конечную точку.

– А твоя учёба? Нужно ведь думать и об этом.

– Остался последний курс, так что в понедельник заберу документы и потом попробую перепоступить на такую же или смежную специальность. Да, возможно, потеряю год из-за всей этой канители, зато ты будешь жив и рядом.

– Значит, решили? – улыбнулся Эл. – Выбираем город?

– Да. До работы ещё есть время, появлюсь там завтра, и всё. Начальство в курсе, что мне учиться надо, так что просто уволюсь чуть раньше, – Гай грустно улыбнулся. – Значит, нужно шерстить сеть и расписание транспорта.

– Давай, – несмотря на ситуацию, Элиас чувствовал радостное предвкушение.

Остаток дня до ухода Гая они провели за ноутбуком, изучая те места, где парень был с отцом, и остальные возможные варианты. Важно было всё – и климат, и возможность продолжения учёбы, и наличие горнолыжных трасс не так далеко, ведь мотоцикл с собой не потащишь, а Гай не мог без экстрима, и цены на жильё… Но парни всё-таки нашли подходящий город, составили оптимальный маршрут и, довольные собой, расстались на время: Гаю нужно было ехать, а Элиасу – работать, его собственные задачи никто не отменял.

А в воскресенье поздним вечером после работы Гай, поставив мотоцикл на обычное место, вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос:

– Добрый вечер, мальчик, – стекло задней двери наглухо затонированного автомобиля, стоявшего рядом, было опущено, являя миру Бриара.

– Добрый, – мрачно отозвался Гай. – Что вы хотели?

– Моё предложение по-прежнему в силе, – спокойно ответил вампир, – оставь прежнюю жизнь и получишь всё, что пожелаешь.

– Звонок Элиасу – ваших рук дело? – у парня буквально кулаки чесались врезать предку в челюсть, но он понимал, что не стоит накалять обстановку. – Зачем вам нужна его смерть?

– Подобная связь позорит моего потомка, – холодно ответил Бриар, – это недопустимо, поэтому от твоего так называемого супруга, – презрение так и сквозило в каждом слове, – проще избавиться.

– А моё мнение никого не волнует? – тихо спросил Гай, понимая, что для собеседника жизнь Элиаса и правда стоит меньше, чем ничего.

– Почему же? Ты выберешь себе невесту по вкусу из числа достойных, я никого не заставляю блюсти целибат, – Бриар едва заметно улыбнулся. – Подумай, мальчик, ты получишь гораздо больше, чем потеряешь.

– У меня ещё есть время? Попрощаться, – как мог спокойно уточнил Гай.

– Конечно. Я найду тебя через три дня. До встречи.

Стекло поднялось, и автомобиль, тихо шурша шинами, скрылся за углом, а Гай пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и пошёл домой.

– Что случилось? – Элиас, встречавший его в коридоре, сразу заметил, что с Гаем что-то не так: он казался неестественно спокойным.

Парень вместо ответа обнял его так крепко, как только мог.

– Бриар был здесь, – наконец выдавил Гай, – у нас всего три дня. Я уволился, так что самое позднее послезавтра нужно будет уезжать.

– Мы знали, что подобное случится, – постарался успокоить его Эл, обнимая в ответ, – так что просто поехали, Гай. Самолёт вылетает в полночь, нужно узнать, есть ли билеты, и вперёд.

– Да, мы почти всё собрали, осталось договориться с Юджином, он давно на мой мотоцикл облизывается, а нам лишние финансы не помешают. Завтра с утра позвоню ему и разберусь с документами, и ночью улетим, – парень тяжело вздохнул. – Спасибо тебе за любовь и поддержку, хоть я и влип по уши и тебя втянул.

– Разве могло быть иначе? – удивился Эл. – Ты принял меня со всеми недостатками, так почему я должен отказать в поддержке тебе? Мы – одно целое, Гай.

Эта ночь и следующий день прошли как-то мимо внимания, несмотря на кучу дел и сборы, и вот незадолго до полуночи парни попрощались с довёзшим их до аэропорта Юджином, посетовавшим о потере такого классного соперника, но довольным приобретением отличного железного коня, и прошли на регистрацию рейса. Их ждал новый дом без авторитарного предка рядом и угрозы жизни любимому человеку.

***

– Ты сумасшедший, – Элиас рассмеялся, когда только что спустившийся с горы Гай остановился рядом: сам он пока не решался на подобное, – но я всё равно люблю тебя. Накатался?

– Пока да, скоро начнёт темнеть, – парень широко улыбнулся. – Идём отогреваться, счастье моё.

– С тобой – куда угодно, но ты ведь и так это знаешь? – Эл, не стесняясь посторонних глаз, прижался к Гаю, требовательно целуя.

– Как и я…

Парни, наконец оторвавшись друг от друга, не обращая внимания на чьи-то ободряющие, чьи-то хмурые лица вокруг, направились в сторону домика на склоне, где можно было согреться и перекусить.

За прошедшее с момента их переезда время они опытным путём установили, сколько и как часто нужно Элиасу крови Гая, чтобы вампир мог выходить на улицу под неяркое северное солнце, и жили обычной жизнью – учёба, работа, отдых и, разумеется, любовь и забота друг о друге без страха перед будущим. Так сложилась их судьба – тихое счастье вдали от прежней жизни. И неважно, что они оказались частью совершенно иного, отличного от обычного человеческого мира, главное, что парни всё же нашли друг друга, решились на первый шаг и не отступили, столкнувшись с преградами. Нашли силы любить, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
